No More Silence
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A cura. Logan. Rogue. Poderes e algumas diferenças. Não haveria mais silêncio entre eles.
1. Capítulo 1

Nome: No More Silence  
Autor: Doomsday  
Tipo: Long  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: NC17  
Personagens/Casais: Logan/Rogue

**N.A.:** _Olá, se você está pensando: a Fla tem problemas. Você acertou! Eu tenho problemas, estou lançando mais uma fic. Adoro Rogan e acho que deveriam ter mais fics deles. Como não se tem em pt tantas assim, resolvi escrever mais uma. *-* Espero que gostem._

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**No More Silence**

_por Doomsday_

1.

**Rogue POV**

Talvez fosse a verdade. Talvez eu simplesmente precisasse de alguém do meu lado. Não sei, apenas tenho idéia de que o dia em que Logan e eu nos tocamos - acidentalmente - pela primeira vez, foi a vez que decidimos que poderíamos levar aquilo para outro nível. Mesmo que não houvesse uma palavra envolvida nisso. Mesmo que ninguém tenha falado algo.

Eu estava sentada na mesa que tinha ao fundo no auditório, Logan estava a meu lado, de braços cruzados, com cara de entediado e escutávamos Storm falar sobre a cura e sobre como deveríamos nos acalmar. Eu já não prestava atenção, a cura havia passado pra mim há nove dias, e eu já estava novamente acostumada a usar luvas e casacos dentro da escola. Fiquei quatro dias sem meus poderes, apenas para que eles voltassem quase matando Jubilee em um abraço. Olhei ao redor, vendo muitos rostos dos alunos que tomaram a cura e foram embora, e agora estavam ali novamente.

Respirei fundo, abaixando meu capuz e colocando meu braço ao meu lado. Meu casaco tinha rasgado no último treinamento, e estava com esse que não costumava usar tanto. Um casaco sem mangas, com capuz e que mais parecia um sobre-tudo no tamanho. Nunca tinha visto um desses, mas Jubilee me dera de presente, e não consegui recusar. Minhas luvas tinham que estar desenroladas até depois de meus cotovelos para não haver perigo, e isso me irritava um pouco. Olhei para os lados novamente, vendo Bobby e Kitty abraçados no canto, perto da porta do auditório. Virei o rosto, vendo Logan olhando-me de canto de olho.

"Achei que Storm falaria apenas cinco minutos." Comentei disfarçando meu nervoso de vê-los juntos. Pra mim não houve maior traição que aquela.

"Ela nunca consegue falar apenas cinco minutos." Logan disse, olhando para frente novamente, respirando fundo irritado.

Logan era engraçado sem querer ser, e nos últimos dias, ele andava particularmente engraçado. Sei que é fechada, o que ele passou não foi fácil. Ter que matar a mulher da vida dele para salvar o resto das pessoas do mundo, não deve ser algo que qualquer pessoa faria. Porém, eu nunca conheci ninguém como Logan, e ele simplesmente não é alguém normal. Virei-me novamente para Storm, tentando concentrar-me no que ela falava, mas estava ficando particularmente difícil. Movi meu braço, para poder inclinar o corpo um pouco para frente e falar com Peter, que estava sentado na última fileira.

"Onde está Jubilee?" Perguntei vendo-o virar o rosto levemente de lado, olhando-me nos olhos, sério.

"Ajudando Gambit com o almoço."

Eu quis rir, juro, mas fiquei séria e voltei ao meu lugar. Eu sabia que Colossus era apaixonado por Jubilee, desde o primeiro dia que se viram. E sabia que a pequena também tinha uma enorme queda pelo homem de ferro, mas só havia um problema: ambos eram presunçosos demais para dizer algo. Balancei a cabeça e fiquei a olhar Storm andando no palco e falando sem parar, e não conseguia nem ao menos entender o que ela estava dizendo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, parecia que o mundo estava dando voltas e voltas e então, eu ouvi bem baixo e perto de minha orelha:

"Já faz três minutos que está me tocando, guria."

Abri os olhos e olhei para onde vi os olhos verde-escuro dele olhando; a parte onde minha luva acabava e minha pele ficava à mostra, estava realmente tocando a pele do braço dele. No mesmo momento afastei meu braço, com medo de ter feito algo à ele, mas Logan estava apenas me fitando, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Como fez isso?"

"Eu não sabia que estava te tocando." Respondi começando a entrar em pânico; minha mutação estava ligando e desligando? "Você está bem?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas assentiu uma vez e virou-se para olhar Storm que agora agradecia e dizia que todos poderiam voltar a seus afazeres e que em pouco tempo o almoço estaria pronto. Olhei Logan afastar o quadril da mesa, esperando pela morena descer do palco. Continuei no mesmo lugar, não sabia bem o que fazer, talvez fosse melhor procurar Hank. Olhei Logan novamente, ele falava com Storm, um pouco afastado, então não consegui ouvir o que disseram, mas era sobre mim. Storm parou à minha frente, olhando-me nos olhos sorrindo.

"Tire a luva, Rogue."

"Storm..."

"Por favor." Olhei para Colossus que ficara ali porque percebera que eu não saía, e então para Logan, e só então para Storm novamente. Eu tinha medo de machucá-la, mas ela parecia tão confiante. Tirei minha luva, esticando minha mão para ela. "Concentre-se e tente não usar ser poder."

Quase girei os olhos com a fala dela, se fosse fácil, eu faria isso sempre. Mas fiz mesmo assim, fechei meus olhos e senti a pele dela próxima da minha, e era como se eu estivesse segurando algo com mãos invisíveis. Como uma energia que eu conseguisse segurar com os dedos, puxando-a para trás, empurrando-a para longe de minha pele.

"Incrível."

E tudo foi por água abaixo, no segundo seguinte Ororo afastou-se e eu comecei a respirar com força. Abri meus olhos, vendo que ela estava sorrindo e Piort também, mas Logan apenas estava com a mesma cara de antes. Eu não me importei, sabia que tinha conseguido tocar alguém por alguns segundos, e que eu tinha realmente controlado meu poder. Senti meu rosto esticando-se em um sorriso que eu não dava há alguns anos.

"Treinaremos isso, Rogue. Será mais fácil após algum tempo. Tenho certeza."

Ororo apenas incentivou-me com isso, e eu fiquei alegre. Colossus e Storm saíram do auditório e olhei para Logan, sorrindo. Ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito, com a mesma expressão.

"O que houve?" Comecei a achar que tinha feito algo de errado. Vi ele aproximando-se de mim, parar bem à minha frente, sério.

"Estique a mão."

"Logan, eu preciso me concentrar para fazer isso, e cansa..." Disse começando a pegar a luva para colocá-la, mas ele a pegou de minha mão. Os olhos dele estavam escuros e eu fiquei assustada com isso.

"Estique a mão, guria."

"Odeio quando me chama de guria."

Estiquei minha mão e esperei que ele esticasse a dele, tocando a ponta dos dedos com os meus, mas ele fez algo completamente diferente. Logan espalmou a mão dele contra a minha, unindo nossas palmas, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Aquilo me deixou desesperada, eu iria machucá-lo, mas ele apenas firmou o aperto, olhando-me sério, sem me soltar, mesmo que eu puxasse com força. E então, ele soltou, sorrindo e entregando-me a luva, saindo do auditório enquanto pegava o maço de cigarro do bolso da calça e falava:

"Viu, guria? Eu posso te tocar mais que os outros."

Eu não tinha entendido aquela frase, até a hora do almoço.

* * *

Tinha acabado de sentar-me à mesa, acostumada a almoçar quase sozinha, depois que a maioria deles já tinha almoçado. Odiava ter que ter cuidado a todos os segundos porque as pessoas poderiam se machucar; então, preferia almoçar depois. Sentei-me e Jubilee sentou-se à meu lado, olhando-me alegre e contando sobre as conversas que tivera com Remy. Dei risada das coisas que ela contou e achei graça na expressão de felicidade dela ao falar dele; achei que Peter poderia ter que fazer certo esforço para recuperá-la.

Olhei para os lados enquanto terminava de comer e vi Logan encostado na pia, olhando pela janela, para o dia nublado do lado de fora. Ele estava bebendo uma cerveja, que tenho certeza tinha contrabandeado para dentro sem Storm saber, mas que ele sempre bebia na frente dela. Sorri. Ele também gostara de ver que eu conseguia, de algum modo que eu ainda não entendia, controlar meu poder. E era ótimo poder tocar as pessoas, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Levantei-me, pronta para colocar meu prato na lava-louça, olhando para Logan que estava a meu lado, terminando a cerveja, jogando a garrafa no lixo reciclavel.

"Treinamento hoje?"

"Não, Storm quer conversar com os pentelhos." Girei os olhos e sorri, vendo Jubilee afastar-se de nós e sair da cozinha, Colossus atrás dela, eles pareciam que estavam discutindo.

"Desse jeito eles nunca vão ficar juntos." Comentei enquanto fechava a tampa do lava-louças, ligando-a e olhava Logan, que estava sério. Aquilo realmente tinha começado a me incomodar. "Logan, o que houve?"

Eu poderia dizer que esperava pelo que aconteceu, mas não esperava. A mão dele espalmou-se em meu rosto, fazendo com que eu me afastasse. E isso foi apenas o incentivo que ele precisava.

"Pare de fugir, guria."

Ele empurrou-me contra a pia, segurando meu braço onde estava sem proteção e apertando minha pele contra a dele. Eu fiquei assustada e tentei me soltar, mas foi impossível, Logan era extremamente mais forte e estava decidido naquele momento. Parei de lutar e olhei-o nos olhos, vendo como a mão dele ainda apertava meu braço e como os dedos dele tocavam meu pescoço, como que segurando-me para me enforcar. Eu tinha ficado com medo, mas continuei ali, uma vez que eu criara um grito dentro da minha cabeça: _acalme-se, não use, acalme-se_. E funcionava. Não sei se porque era com ele, ou porque eu realmente estava conseguindo controlar e a cura ferrara meu poder e me dera certo controle sobre ele, mas eu não estava machucando Logan.

"Seu poder anula o meu?" Perguntei enquanto o senti correr os dedos por meu pescoço, como que querendo me sufocar. Ele levantou a sobrancelha, sem responder e eu ri. Ele sabia me fazer rir, e eu ria toda vez, sem falhar. Ainda dou risada. "É bom sentir isso."

Ele afastou-se quando disse isso, um meio sorriso no rosto, cruzando os braços, assumindo a postura de protetor. Apoiei-me na pia, sorrindo também. Era ótimo poder sentir alguém tocando minha pele, era ótimo saber que alguém que eu gostava seria capaz de tocar em mim, por alguns minutos, e não morrer. Abaixei o capuz e vi-o sorrir convencido.

"Eu sou o único, Marie. Cuidado."

Eu ri disso também. Ele adorava chamar-me de Marie só para que eu ficasse irritada, mas não fico mais. O que irrita-me é ele chamar-me de 'guria'. Ele nunca veria que eu não era mais uma criança, que já tinha vinte anos. Balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo, querendo falar com Hank logo, queria que começasse logo a ajudar-me a controlar meu poder.

"Ei, _chère_." Ouvi Remy chamar-me da porta da cozinha, encostado no batente e olhando-me com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Eu ria toda vez que ele sorria assim.

"Oi, Gambit."

Logan encostou-se na pia novamente, o leve barulho da máquina de lavar-louças era o único ruído na cozinha antes do isqueiro de Logan ascender o cigarro que ele tinha colocado na boca. Remy continuou a conversa.

"Soube que Ororo lhe tocou." Assenti, olhando-o aproximar-se de mim com os olhos avermelhados. "Deixe-me ver se pode ainda me machucar, _chère_."

Balancei a cabeça, negando, mas sorrindo e vendo-o fazer cara de triste. Remy sabia muito bem como conseguir as coisas de nós - as garotas - e eu achava engraçado quando os rapazes ficam nervosos com isso. O grande problema, é que sei bem que esses é um dos poderes de Remy. Sorri e falei:

"Remy, vou acabar te matando."

"Ororo parece-me bem viva." Ele rebateu, levantando a mão sugestivamente.

Até aquele momento eu havia esquecido-me de Logan, mas então o ouvi rosnar. Não algo bravo como ele fazia normalmente quando via algo que não gostava, mas um rosnado de aviso. Olhei-o e Remy também, vendo-o fumando e olhando para a mão de Remy que estava no ar, perto de meu rosto.

"Ora, Logan, ela não vai me matar."

Eu abri minha boca, mas Logan foi mais rápido, rosnando novamente e fazendo-me morder o lábio impedindo meu sorriso de felicidade da proteção excessiva dele. Remy abaixou a mão, olhando-me e sorrindo de lado; fazendo-me sorrir por consequência.

"Nos tocamos outra hora, _chère_."

Vi Gambit sair da cozinha antes que eu ou Logan pudessemos dizer algo, e comecei a rir enquanto esperava a máquina terminar de uma vez por todas a louça, para que eu pudesse tirá-las. Vi Logan fumando o cigarro com a sobrancelha levantada, e tive vontade de rir, ele era muito protetor comigo, principalmente depois que tomei a cura. Ninguém nunca importou-se com essa super proteção dele, na verdade, as pessoas estavam acostumadas a Logan sempre estar defendendo-me, e eu a ele - apesar dele não precisar.

"Guria, só eu te toco por um longo tempo." Vi-o apagar o cigarro na água empoçada da pia e jogar a gimba fora no lixo. Aquela frase tinha me deixado sem reação, o que ele queria dizer?

"Como assim, Logan?"

A máquina terminou de levar a louça e tirei as luvas, abrindo-a e comecei a tirar as peças para colocá-las no escorredor. Logan segurou meu punho, apertando os dedos contra minha pele, quase me fazendo derrubar um prato que tinha acabado de pegar. Olhei-o nos olhos, vendo-o sério. Sabia bem que ele estava tentando provar um ponto, que ele cuidaria de mim, evitando que me tocassem, e sorri disso.

"Ok, entendi seu ponto. Tomarei cuidado."

Ele soltou-me, saindo da cozinha sem falar outra palavra. Balancei a cabeça, colocando a louça no escorredor, sorrindo e feliz por saber que ao menos alguém que eu gostava poderia tocar-me outra vez.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, que felicidade ver que essa fic fez sucesso. Várias pessoas colocaram no alerta e no favoritos, e a **Vyolet, Estrela e Veronique** comentaram e fizeram da Tia Doom uma pessoa muito feliz. *-* Obrigada para todos vocês que estão lendo. Please, comentem, ok?_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

2.

**Rogue POV**

Os três dias que se seguiram a descoberta de poder tocar as pessoas por alguns segundos, e Logan por alguns minutos, acabou por gerar alguns desconfortos. Eu sabia bem que as pessoas tentariam tocar minha pele, apenas para provarem que eu ainda poderia machucá-las, mas nunca achei que Bobby tentaria algo. Viu-o aproximando-se de mim e olhei com raiva, ainda não tinha me recuperado de verdade da traição dele e não tinha realmente conversado com ele após isso.

Vi a mão dele levantando-se, os dedos próximos do meu ante-braço sem a luva e sabia que deveria ter dito algo, mas parte de mim queria que ele tocasse, queria que ele soubesse que eu poderia ser tocada e que ele não seria uma das pessoas que faria isso. Mas eu também sabia que deveria ter me afastado, movido para trás e impedido o que se seguiu. Quando sentia a pele gelada dele tocar a minha, vi que ele resistiu mais tempo que a Ororo, mas logo ele afastou-se e ouvi alguém falar algo à esquerda.

Quando virei-me já deveria ter plena idéia de que Wolverine estava ali. E eu vi realmente Wolverine, não Logan. Ele estava com aquele olhar assassino, os lábios levemente repuxados por cima dos dentes, as mãos em punho. Eu sempre achei que Wolverine fazia Logan parecer uma adolescente de trancinhas.

"Logan?" Chamei a atenção dele, depois de algum tempo, aprendi que o melhor remédio não é pedir que ele se acalmasse, mas sim chamando a atenção dele para mim; Logan ou Wolverine nunca me machucariam. "Está tudo bem."

Bobby já tinha desaparecido da sala e Wolverine apenas me fitava, sério. Eu sabia que agora as coisas ficariam complicadas, mas nunca achei que ele ficaria a me vigiar vinte e quatro horas por dia. Sorri enquanto me aproximava, tocando-o com as pontas dos meus dedos no braço.

"Guria, vai matar alguém assim." Eu deveria ter entendido a implicação na frase dele, porque os olhos negros de Wolverine não estavam exatamente na minha pele, mas sim na minha blusa; mas decidi que mesmo com as indiretas que vivíamos jogando um no outro, essa eu deveria deixar passar.

"Eu sei que só você é imune." Pisquei e sorri, sabendo que ele entenderia o que eu quis dizer.

Com Logan era sempre assim, sempre nos provocávamos, porque tínhamos a intimidade, a cumplicidade e amizade pra isso. Sempre nos provocávamos por roupas, pessoas, atitudes, olhares, era algo nosso, e as pessoas ao redor entendiam. Vi-o abrir as mãos e flexionar os dedos, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Certeza disso, guria?"

Odeio quando ele me chama de guria, mas apenas dou risada, Logan não muda. Apoiei minha testa no peito dele, sentindo-o ficar tenso por um segundo e após acalmar-se. Se eu soubesse que essa aproximação estabeleceria toques mais freqüentes entre nós, teria feito aquilo antes. Logan espalmou a mão em minhas costas, por cima de minha blusa, no semi-abraço de sempre.

"Logan, acha que se eu conseguir controlar sempre meu poder, poderei..."

"Não sei, você acha que consegue?" A pergunta dele ficou no ar, eu nunca cheguei a responder, apenas fiquei ali, com a testa encostada no peito dele, sentindo o perfume que dei de natal, e que ele usava já há algum tempo. Eu poderia dizer que sabia o que estava fazendo, mas eu não tinha idéia.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Já fazia três dias que a guria estava deixando a turma - os corajosos, ao menos - tocá-la. Ela sorria cada vez que conseguia ficar alguns segundos em contato com alguém e a pessoa continuava viva. Vi aquele imbecil de gelo rodeando Marie durante esses dias, como se estivesse tomando coragem. Mas sempre que ele se aproximava, eu estava por perto, e ele recuava como um bom covarde. Eu sei que a pequena não precisava de mim para se defender, mas eu tinha feito a promessa de que cuidar dela, e ia fazer isso ela gostasse ou não. Era engraçado defender Marie, ela já era uma adulta - perante a lei, ao menos - e eu apenas um velho.

A vida não estava fácil pra ninguém. Ororo parecia louca comandando a escola, e eu por promessa à Marie, fiquei para ajudar. Não que não fosse divertido ver os pivetes correndo de medo de mim pelo corredor, mas era estressante estar entre adolescentes o tempo todo. Pareciam crianças com corpos crescidos que davam mais trabalho que os mutantes da turma do Magneto. Naquela tarde eu estava seriamente inclinado a matar alguns alunos quando senti o cheiro da guria na sala e fui até lá, provavelmente deveria estar conversando com a pequena explosiva, a Jubilee. Mas então, outro cheiro estava na sala: Bobby.

Fui até a porta, vendo o babaca de gelo tocar a pele dela, Marie apenas olhando-o. Esse babaca estava começando a passar dos limites. Eu vi como a guria ficou quando viu que ele estava com Kitty, e já havia dito à ela que ele realmente era um imbecil. E prometi, pra mim mesmo, que ele não a deixaria mal outra vez. E aquilo faria com que ela ficasse mal.

"Fora!"

Eles me viram, e ele demorou mais dois segundos na sala e sumiu. A guria apenas me chamou, dizendo que estava bem. E para o bem da saúde dele, era melhor que ela estivesse bem mesmo. Marie estava abusando da sorte não estar de luvas ou casaco, mas ela queria ser tocada, e eu entendia isso. Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos quentes no meu braço; eu acho graça nisso. Ela era minha protegida, e nada mais certo que eu conseguisse tocá-la mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Guria, vai matar alguém assim." Disse olhando para aquela blusa decotada dela, não estava acostumado a ver tanta pele dela à mostra. Sorri, ela sabia que estava a provocando. Era algo nosso, algo pra esquecer que não éramos só nós dois na estrada outra vez.

"Eu sei que só você é imune." Ela piscou e sorriu, ela havia me entendido. Claro que sim, eu passeava pela mente dela por causa das duas vezes que nos tocamos quando o poder dela ainda estava com toda força. E ela tinha grande parte da minha mente, sempre a sentia aqui dentro, andando como se essa fosse a terra dela. Nos entendíamos nessa brincadeira, e ela achava graça em brincar disso comigo, mesmo que eu já tivesse dito que não era sadio fazer isso.

"Certeza disso, guria?"

Vi-a encostar a testa em mim e mesmo já sabendo que aquilo não me machucaria, fiquei preocupado. Coloquei a mão nas costas dela, não sei abraçar alguém que eu posso quebrar se fizer força demais. Mas isso estava tornando-se frequente, tocar Rogue estava tornando-se normal.

"Logan, acha que se eu conseguir controlar sempre meu poder, poderei..."

"Não sei, você acha que consegue?"

Ela não respondeu, na verdade, acho que nem ao menos saberia como. Ficamos ali, ela pensando, eu apenas fazendo o que tinha prometido; cuidar dela. Fosse como fosse.

* * *

"Ei, Logan?" Ouvi Hank me chamar no corredor perto da Danger Room, olhando de dentro da sala dele.

"O quê?" Eu estava saindo para fumar e o peludo tinha atrapalhado a situação. Peguei o maço, coloquei um cigarro na boca e comecei a fumar na sala dele, pouco me fodendo se ele acharia ruim. Vi o peludo sentar na cadeira dele, olhando pra mim com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Esse cara precisa sair dessa Mansão.

"Rogue está controlando muito bem o poder dela." Fumei em silêncio, isso eu já sabia. "Ela disse-me que está controlando o poder bem e que com você... ela fica mais tempo lhe tocando."

Eu percebi a insinuação na frase. Traguei enquanto começava a ficar irritado, ninguém consegue entender que a guria é minha? Que eu protejo a pequena como se fosse minha? Continuei em silêncio, esperando o resultado daquela conversa.

"Não machucou-se?" Levantei a sobrancelha e traguei. "Pelo visto, não. Isso é ótimo, ela já consegue controlar de tal modo que realmente não precisa das luvas."

Aquilo era bom, e não, ao mesmo tempo. A guria iria querer usar roupas mais curtas, deixando mais pele à mostra, e isso poderia atrair aquele babaca de gelo outra vez. Eu teria que ter trabalho dobrado agora. Traguei e terminei o cigarro, apertando-o na mão, apagando-o e jogando-o no lixo do peludo.

"Essa conversa tem propósito?" Cruzei os braços, impaciente. Aquele conversa estava realmente irritando-me.

"Logan, acho que Marie precisará de ajuda. Ela tem uma nova situação nas mãos." Continuei esperando. "Ela pode não saber bem como lidar com isso. Sobre... tocar as pessoas."

O peludo era engraçado, ele estava usando pausas e palavras macias para me dizer que a pequena precisaria de ajuda para aprender a tocar e lidar com a proximidade das pessoas. Levantei uma sobrancelha, talvez aquilo indicasse que essa não seria a minha área.

"Logan, você é a única pessoa que ela pode tocar mais, e confia realmente."

"Hank, apenas cuido dela, não..."

"Logan, ela precisa de alguém de confiança." Respirei fundo, virando-me, aquela conversa tinha chegado no fim.

"Bola de pêlo, ela sabe se virar."

Eu tinha plena idéia de que teria que ajudá-la nisso, mas só faria realmente se Marie viesse me pedir.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Eu achei que era a pior idéia do século. Já se fazia mais de uma semana que eu conseguia controlar meus poderes, e já estava usando outro tipo de roupa perto das pessoas, mas na lista de péssimas idéias, a de Jubilee naquela sexta, ganhou. Recusei o dia inteiro, falando que ainda era cedo, que precisava de mais tempo, mas ela nunca me ouviu, e não me ouviu naquele dia. Quando ela entrou no meu quarto sorrindo de orelha em orelha, eu tinha idéia que já não tinha mais opção.

"Ororo disse que não vê problemas, Remy vai, Peter também, o casal sem sal também e..." Ela fez uma pausa dramática, respirei fundo, esperando. "Logan vai para 'cuidar' da gente."

"Logan vai?" Eu não conseguia ter idéia de Logan em uma danceteria com nós, a imagem era realmente de se fazer rir e Jubilee jogada na minha cama deu risada.

"Ele vai, Ororo não deu muita opção para ele também." Tive que rir novamente enquanto a via levantando-se e indo até a cômoda, abrindo a primeira gaveta. "E você não vai usar nada seu. Vem."

"Eu não vou, Jubilee." Recusei, já sabendo que ela não aceitaria aquela resposta.

"Não é opção, querida." Vi-a sorrindo e saindo do quarto. Eu já sabia que eu teria que ir nessa balada, que teria que usar as roupas dela, e que seria uma noite cheia de desastres.

* * *

"Eu não vou com isso."

Olhei-me no espelho do quarto dela, balançando a cabeça. Jubilee me fizera tomar banho e levar os cabelos rápida e deixou uma roupa na cama, enquanto ela tomava banho. Nunca na minha vida tinha visto roupas como as que ela tinha no guarda-roupa, mas aquilo que ela deixara para que eu usasse era definitivamente a última coisa que eu usaria. Principalmente para sair.

"Vai sim, Marie." Ela gritou do banheiro.

A blusa regata era praticamente transparente, apenas tampando meus seios, e o contraste terrível com a minha pele branca, a deixava ainda mais preta do que já era. A calça parecia couro, mas - graças a Deus - não era e a cintura era extremamente baixa. A bota de salto alto e cano longo era a única coisa que realmente me agradou no modelito, apesar de que se eu olhasse de longe poderia me confundir com uma das prostitutas do centro. Balancei a cabeça, Jubilee estava armando pra cima de mim, não tinha outra explicação.

"Por Deus, prende esse cabelo." Ouvi-a dizer do banheiro, olhando-me na frente do espelho.

"Jubilee..."

"Essa roupa fica melhor em você do que em mim." Ela sorriu, começando a vestir-se. "Wolverine terá um infarto."

Balancei a cabeça. Desde de sempre Jubilee havia me dito que ela sabia que eu e Logan éramos apaixonados, mas que não tínhamos coragem de dizer isso para o outro. Sempre a contrariei, mas depois de um tempo desisti, ela nunca iria desistir da idéia. Penteei e prendi meus cabelos, vendo Jubilee sair do banheiro praticamente pronta.

"Que roupa é essa?"

"Ora, quero deixar alguns mutantes com o coração batendo rápido também." Ela piscou pra mim, girando sobre si própria, deixando-me ver o vestido curto que vestia. Definitivamente, Colossus teria um infarto.

"Não deveria brincar com Peter assim, sabia?"

"Não vou nem responder."

Ela terminou de se arrumar, fazendo a própria maquilagem e ameaçando-me para fazer a minha. Deixei, já sabendo que se não deixasse ela ficaria de bico e eu acabaria por deixar de qualquer jeito. Ao fim nos olhamos no espelho ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo uma para a outra; tenho que concordar, poderíamos causar alguns infartos hoje.

"Não sabe como estou feliz de ter aprendido a usar o gatilho, querida."

Jubilee chamava o meu controle sobre meu poder de gatilho; caso eu quisesse usar meu poder para deixar alguém inconsciente era só puxar o gatilho. Sorri disso, eu também estava feliz por isso. Apesar de que por vezes era ainda difícil se a pessoa ficava a me tocar por mais de vinte minutos. Saímos do quarto, encontrando Colossus no corredor, preparando-se para descer as escadas e encontrar o resto do pessoal. Vi quando os olhos dele ficaram sérios ao observar Jubilee.

"Está bonita, Rogue." Ele disse ainda sério.

"Obrigada, Peter." Respondi querendo sumir dali.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.** _Pessoas, fico muito feliz que vocês gostaram da fic e comentaram. *-*_

_Valeu: **Vyolet, Veronique, Estrela, Vivilua e Kezia**. Adoro receber reviews de vocês, fico FELIZ pra caramba. Espero que gostem desse capítulo._

_Sem betagem, sorry._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

3.

**Rogue POV**

Desci as escadas mais rápido, deixando os dois para trás, apesar de ter ouvido Colossus perguntar se Jubilee não tinha um vestido mais curto. Não ouvi a resposta dela, mas tenho plena certeza de que foi bem mal educada, como era de costume. Cheguei ao fim da escada e fui pra sala, querendo ao máximo tomar distância deles, para não parecer que eu estava querendo escutar e então, trombei com alguém. Foi imediato, as mãos de Remy seguraram meus ombros, impedindo-me de cair, e o sorriso dele me deixou severamente sem graça.

"Veja, veja, quanta pele à mostra, _chère_. Quer matar alguém?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha insinuando algo, mas eu estava concentrada em não usar meu poder só um pouco para afastar as mãos dele de mim. Adoro quando ele ficava assim, mas odiava as insinuações que ele fazia referente a minha pele.

"Extremamente engraçado, Gambit. Quer um prêmio?"

Vi pelo canto do olho Bobby e Kitty conversando e olhando para nós dois, eu apenas sorri. Era ótimo saber que ela estava usando roupas comportadas por causa do 'namorado', enquanto eu saía com as roupas da Jubilee e deixava tudo que nunca tinha deixado antes à mostra. Soltei-me de Remy, vendo-o olhar para mim por inteira, sorrindo logo após. E então ouvi Jubilee falar baixo:

"Ele vai matar Gambit."

Olhei pra trás, vendo Logan parado na ponta da escada, os olhos negros sérios, as mãos fechadas em punhos. Eu conheço Wolverine há tempo demais pra saber que ele estava nervoso, mas então, ele virou-se, indo na direção da porta e saindo. Fiquei sem saber bem o que fazer e olhei pra Jubilee, que parecia estar com a mesma falta de reação. Respirei fundo e caminhei na direção da porta, Colossus e Jubilee atrás de mim e os outros nos seguindo. Fomos na direção da garagem e vi Logan sentado em sua moto, o rosto mirando seriamente o tanque de gasolina. Entrei no carro com Jubilee e Colossus, deixando o casal ir com Gambit no outro carro. Colossus olhou-me pelo retrovisor, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu."

Jubilee gritou para Gambit e Logan para onde estávamos indo, e vi a moto passar rápida pela garagem, saindo pelos portões da Mansão e desaparecendo na noite. Eu não entendi o que tinha acontecido, Logan nunca fora de ficar sem realmente falar comigo, ou ao menos gritar, ou brigar. Mas ele sempre fazia algo, essa atitude de simplesmente desaparecer não era típico dele. Saímos dos terrenos do colégio e fomos para o centro, o carro no mais completo silêncio. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que somente quando o carro parou em um estacionamento no centro, percebi que Jubilee estava falando comigo.

"Você puxou o gatilho."

Olhei nos olhos e vi que ela segurava a própria mão com força, como se estivesse machucada.

"Ah merda, desculpe Jubilee." Ela me tocara e eu tinha deixado de cuidar do meu controle, deixando meu poder machucá-la. Ainda bem que ela só tocara com as pontas dos dedos ou estaria desmaiada agora.

"Tudo bem. Vamos?"

Colossus saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim, Jubilee já estava ali fora e olhava para onde Gambit tinha estacionado o carro dele. Na área de motos no estacionamento vi a moto de Logan parada quase que no escuro. Aquilo realmente tinha me incomodado, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Nós seis entramos na danceteria, eu tomava o máximo de cuidado para não ficar esbarrando nas pessoas, para não ter perigo de algo realmente ruim acontecer. Chegamos ao bar, a pista de dança não tão cheia, mas com várias pessoas dançando e sorrindo. Fazia muito tempo que eu não ia em um lugar desses, não tinha idéia do quanto sentira falta.

"Ei, vai tomar o que?" Jubilee gritou pra mim.

"Cerveja." A expressão dela me disse que eu tinha falado algo errado. "O quê?" Gritei também vendo Kitty e Bobby afastarem-se para a pista de dança.

"Cerveja? Wolverine anda ocupando espaço demais na sua cabeça."

Ela disse e sorriu, virando-se para fazer os pedidos. Pensei sobre aquilo, era verdade. Todas as pessoas que eu tinha tocado até aquele dia tinham espaço em minha mente; Logan era uma delas. E tendo-o tocado duas vezes, eu realmente tinha adquirido várias manias dele, mesmo sem perceber. Não era a primeira vez que tomava cerveja, apesar de sempre ter odiado. Por vezes a vontade de fumar quase me derrubava da cadeira da sala de aula, e a necessidade de me mover, de sair e não ficar no mesmo lugar era quase que dolorosa. Sabia que essas coisas eram dele, ele era assim. Olhei em volta, observando como as pessoas se divertiam, como tocavam-se e sorri. Eu poderia ser assim agora, eu conseguia deixar minha pele à mostra, conseguia controlar meu poder, era só querer, somente me concentrar.

Jubilee entregou minha cerveja e bebi sem perceber, olhando ao redor, vendo Colossus conversar com Gambit, apesar de que seus olhos estavam em Jubilee a meu lado. E decidi que queria dançar; eu precisava dançar. Chamei Jubilee pra ir comigo e ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Eu não conhecia a música que tocava, mas mexi meu corpo conforme a batida, pouco importando-me com o que estava acontecendo a meu redor. O importante é manter minha pele sob controle e dançar. Jubilee dava risada e dançava comigo, olhando à todo momento por cima de meu ombro.

"O que foi?" Gritei e ela sorriu, apontando enquanto continuava dançando. Olhei por cima de meu próprio ombro, vendo o que ela estava vendo.

Logan estava encostado na parede do fundo da pista de dança, olhando-me sério, um cigarro na boca e um copo de algo na mão. Pela postura eu sabia quem estava ganhando dentro dele: Wolverine. Ele ainda estava bravo e eu não sabia o porque, por alguma razão aquilo me matava. Virei-me novamente para Jubilee, vendo-a sorrir e dançar.

"Porque ele está bravo?" Ela continuou sorrindo e olhou para o lado.

"Eu acho que agora ele vai ficar ainda mais."

Vi Gambit e Colossus aproximando-se de nós duas, e vi Peter sorrir para Jubilee, segurando-a pela mão, dançando com ela. Sorri e balancei a cabeça, assentindo e ficando feliz por eles finalmente estarem se acertando. Gambit parou a meu lado, olhando para eles e disse bem perto do meu ouvido:

"Acho que perdi a pequena." Olhei para ele rindo.

"Ela nunca foi sua, Remy."

Ele segurou minha mão e o olhei sem saber o que fazer; ele queria dançar? Continuei dançando e ele começou a se mover, não dançando, mas perto disso. Dei risada e continuei dançando com ele, até olhá-lo nos olhos, vendo Remy mais sério. Eu não tive tempo de perguntar, ele me puxou contra ele, apertando-me em um abraço diferente. Olhei-o nos olhos, tentando não entrar em pânico, ele estava tocando meus braços, se eu perdesse o controle, eu poderia puxar o gatilho e matar Gambit.

A música tornou-se mais lenta, com uma batida forte, e as mãos dele desceram pra minha cintura, movendo meu quadril devagar. Fiquei realmente sem reação, qualquer pessoa que caísse nos braços de Remy, no encanto dele, não conseguiria sair por nada. Ele tinha um modo de olhar que deixava qualquer um sem reação; exatamente como eu estava agora. Ele sorriu movendo o corpo dele junto do meu, a música apenas ditando o quanto do meu quadril ele movia para os lados. Coloquei meus braços no ombro dele, relaxando um pouco, sorrindo pra ele também.

Aos poucos Remy aproximou-se e eu engoli em seco, defitinitivamente isso não estava no cardápio daquela noite. Agi por impulso e girei o corpo, ficando de costas pra ele, sem parar de dançar, e só então quando olhei pra frente, vi o tamanho do erro que eu tinha acabado de cometer.

* * *

**Logan POV**

A guria só podia estar de brincadeira comigo. Depois de ter ficado agarrada na sala com Gambit, usar aquela roupa e beber cerveja, ela estava dançando com ele. E não como se fosse qualquer dança, daqui dava pra ver perfeitamente onde as mãos dele estavam, o sorriso naquela cara imbecil. O modo com ela virou o rosto escapando dele quase me fez sorrir, mas ela apenas deixou que ele a puxasse novamente, colando o peito nas costas dela. Apertei o copo de vidro na minha mão, olhando como as mãos dele deslizavam pela cintura dela, os dedos acariciando por debaixo da blusa; ele estava tocando pele demais. Joguei meu cigarro no chão e fui na direção dela; aquela palhaçada acabaria agora.

Ela me viu indo na direção dela, os olhos estavam fixos nos meus e a boca levemente aberta, como se quisesse falar algo. Por cima do ombro dela, o Francês me viu chegando e logo soltou a cintura dela, olhando-me sem saber bem o que fazer. Colossus tinha parado de dançar com a pequena, olhando pra ver o que aconteceria, e eu fiquei parado na frente da guria, apenas esperando que ela falasse algo. Eu iria protegê-la até dela mesma, se precisasse. Essa história de querer ser tocada estava ultrapassando os limites da minha boa vontade.

"Eu só estava dançando." Ela sabia que não precisava falar alto, cruzei os braços. "Não tem nada de mais." Levantei a sobrancelha, acho que não consegui me fazer entender ainda. "Você saiu nervoso e nem ao menos falou comigo, não me culpe se você desapareceu e eu dancei com outro."

A desculpa dela seria essa? Que eu era o culpado do Francês ter ficado com as mãos pelo corpo dela? Continuei em silêncio, vendo-a cruzar os braços também, o rosto sério. Ela só podia estar de brincadeira comigo.

"Fala alguma coisa, Logan."

Eu não falei nada, apenas puxei Marie pelo braço, levando-a comigo para onde eu estava. Aquela palhaçada terminava ali. Ninguém ficaria tocando nela, ela era minha responsabilidade. Encostei-me na parede, vendo-a parar à minha frente, meu copo ainda no mesmo lugar que eu tinha deixado na pequena mesa. Vi-a me fitando séria, cruzando os braços. Peguei um cigarro e o acendi.

"Então?"

Apenas levantei a sobrancelha, achei que era resposta suficiente. Rogue achou diferente e balançou a cabeça, dizendo que voltaria pra pista de dança e virou-se. Segurei-a pela cintura, puxando-a na minha direção, prendendo-a a mim.

"Se usar seu poder, será pior quando eu acordar." A avisei antes que ela tivesse idéia.

Percebi que a pequena estava quieta, não havia tentado sair do aperto e muito menos respondido o que eu tinha falado. Então percebi o que eu tinha feito; tinha prensado Marie inteira em mim. Não que eu não tivesse gostado, e guria tem um corpo lindo, não tem nem ao menos como negar, mas nunca tinha ficado tão perto dela assim. Continuei segurando-a presa a mim, esperando pela reação, esperando para ver o que ela faria, como sempre Marie me surpreende; ela descansou o corpo contra o meu, inclinando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Sabe que seria mais fácil simplesmente me prender no pé da cama?"

Traguei o cigarro, evitando responder. Ela estava no estado normal, me provocando novamente, já tinha deixado de estar brava por tê-la arrastado da pista de dança. Inclinei meu rosto, a boca perto do ouvido dela outra vez:

"Não preciso prender você, você sempre volta pra cá."

Ela riu baixo, continuando encostada em mim, os olhos no teto da danceteria e eu fumei o cigarro sem falar mais nada. Rogue era engraçada, e eu sabia que a fazia rir, por mais imbecil que fosse o motivo. Senti o corpo dela mover-se, as mãos segurando a minha em sua cintura. Terminei o cigarro, querendo entender o que ela estava fazendo.

"Logan, se vai me agarrar, ao menos dança comigo." Quase gargalhei.

"Eu não danço."

Marie arrebentou com a minha convicção de que não poderíamos nos provocar mais com os movimentos seguintes dela. Senti-a rir baixo outra vez, e então o quadril dela moveu-se para os lados, e então para trás e para a frente. Os pés moviam-se devagar e os ombros raspavam contra meu peito; ela só poderia estar brincando comigo.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Dançando."

Consegui ouvir o sorriso dela enquanto me respondia, a guria tava jogando com a pessoa errada naquela noite. Apertei-a contra mim com a outra mão, as duas palmas espalmadas na barriga dela, pele com pele. Ouvi-a rir novamente, achando graça no que eu estava fazendo, mas eu ia tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dela em pouco tempo. Continuei encostado na parede, sentido-a mover o corpo contra o meu, dançando devagar, rindo baixo. Por mais fácil que seja pensar que Rogue era uma criança pra mim, eu sempre disse que ela era minha, e essa palavra combinada com aquele corpo roçando contra o meu, causou uma reação que ela mesma ficou surpresa em perceber.

"O que foi, Rogue? Desistiu de dançar?"

Por três segundos a guria não fez nada, apenas continuou parada, surpresa, e eu ri. Era engraçado vê-la ficar sem saber o que fazer. E então ela foi e arrebentou minha convicção novamente.

"De dançar, sim."

O quadril dela voltou a mover-se, dessa vez ainda mais insinuante, as mãos apertando meus braços contra o corpo dela, a cabeça inclinada para trás novamente, virando-a de lado para me olhar. Me perdi naquele olhar, quem era aquela garota?

"O que acha que vai conseguir com isso?" Minha pergunta pareceu ser engraçada porque ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, continuando a mover o corpo devagar contra o meu, sentindo exatamente a reação que estava causando em mim. "Marie, isso não é um jogo." Ela continuou sorrindo e ainda de olhos fechados. "Guria, você está provocando a pessoa errada." Ela sorriu e empurrou o corpo para trás, abrindo os olhos para ver a reação sobre o que tinha acabado de fazer. "Sua escolha."

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Demorei, mas postei. Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, espero que mandem mais. *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

4.

**Rogue POV**

Eu sabia que esse meu último movimento contra o corpo dele causaria alguma reação forte, mas nada comparado ao que Logan fizera. Ele girou meu corpo rápido, e me empurrou na parede, tampando totalmente a minha visão da danceteria, colocando as mãos na parede ao lado de meus ombros. Seus olhos estavam colados nos meus e eu não sabia bem o que fazer; nós nunca tínhamos ido tão longe com as provocações que sempre fizemos.

"O que pretende fazer?"

"Tirar esse sorriso da sua cara." Eu conhecia os tons de voz de Logan, e de Wolverine também, e eu nunca tinha escutado aquele tom. Engoli em seco, sabendo que ele conseguia sentir meu medo. "Brincou com a pessoa errada, Marie."

"Desculpe Logan, eu..."

Ele aproximou-se de repente, e eu parei de falar, olhando-o sério. Eu não sabia se ele estava bravo, se ele estava brincando, fiquei realmente preocupada. Ele sorriu, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que ele queria de mim, que eu ficasse com medo.

"Onde está sua coragem?"

Aquilo deveria ter me deixado com medo, mas fiquei com raiva. Se ele queria brincar de provocar, então eu ia entrar no jogo. Observei-o atentamente e me aproximei dele, tocando minha boca bem devagar contra e dele, vendo-o perder o controle, de verdade, pela primeira vez. Uma vez Jubilee me disse que Wolverine deveria ter controle desse lado da mente de Logan, eu apenas assenti; agora eu tinha certeza. Aqueles olhos negros eram de Wolverine, a forma como ele me empurrou na parede, segurando meu corpo contra o dele, a boca com um sorriso maldoso; tudo ali gritava Wolverine. E eu só conseguia pensar que nunca pareceu tão certo estar prensada com alguém quanto parecia agora.

A boca dele bateu contra a minha, a língua dele exigiu passagem e eu derreti contra a parede, respirando rápido, querendo mais dele. Não ligava se conhecesse Logan como ninguém, se eu o considerasse como um irmão, se cuidasse dele como se ele fosse meu... E a palavra encaixou perfeitamente: _meu_. Sentia as mãos dele na minha cintura, por debaixo do tecido transparente da blusa, os dedos forçando-se contra minha pele, a respiração mais forte, o corpo inteiro contra o meu. Eu quis gritar, era o primeiro beijo que eu dava no Wolverine, e eu não queria parar tão cedo.

"Logan?"

Conheço os rosnado de Logan e os do Wolverine, aquele era um rosnado de fúria do Wolverine. Abri os olhos, sentindo que meu pulmão queimava e que minha boca estava inchada. Olhei para o lado, vendo Jubilee morder o lábio com força, não querendo sorrir de orelha a orelha, Colossus atrás dela, apenas observando nós dois. Logan continuou mirando Remy, que o chamara, esperando que ele falasse algo.

"As garotas querem ir embora."

"Vão." Foi a única coisa que Logan respondeu, e voltou a olhar pra mim, fazendo com que eu olhasse pra ele. Vi os outros afastando-se, Jubilee sorrindo e festejando em silêncio. Corri minhas mãos pelos ombros dele, sentindo o tecido da camisa que ele estava usando, vendo-o me fitar sério. Acho que agora que o momento havia passado, ele estava arrependido e logo as desculpas começariam. "Quer ir embora, g... Marie?"

Sorri da mudança de apelido que ele fizera. Apenas balancei a cabeça, dizendo que não.

A boca dele bateu de novo contra a minha, o corpo totalmente colado ao meu, foi inevitável gemer. Logan me beijou, me apertou contra ele, me vez gemer baixo várias vezes e eu não tenho idéia de por quanto tempo. Quando finalmente eu já não conseguia ficar em pé, nem mesmo sentir-me tão quente quanto já me sentira em toda minha vida, Logan disse:

"Vamos embora. Amanhã você tem treinamento."

Lembro-me de não ter conseguido falar nada e talvez, não houvesse muito o que falar. Ele tinha segurado minha cintura, movendo-me por entre as pessoas, levando-me para fora da danceteria. Eu sabia que teria que ir de moto com ele, e a idéia não tinha me animado nem um pouco. Ele subiu na moto, me olhando sério.

"Logan..." Eu sabia que era uma péssima hora para querer conversar, mas preferia fazer isso no estacionamento do que na Mansão. "Eu..."

"Você..." Ele provocou, sério.

"Eu sei que isso não significa nada pra você."

Sabia que o que tinha dito era verdade, e que ele diria isso pra mim no dia seguinte, porque ele se arrependeria. E eu vi no rosto dele que realmente era verdade o que eu tinha dito.

"Sei que eu continuo sendo a 'guria' pra você. Então, não preciso das frases de consolo do dia seguinte, ok?"

Subi na moto, minha cabeça estava pesada naquela hora. Eu queria esquecer que Logan havia me beijado, porque na verdade, seria mais fácil não pensar no dia seguinte. Mas era como se eu ainda sentisse os lábios dele nos meus, o corpo dele no meu. Percebi que a moto não tinha se movido, que Logan ainda estava parado e que estava de cabeça baixa, segurando o tanque de gasolina com força.

"Logan?" Ele murmurou algo como 'o quê?' "O que houve?" Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio e vi Logan levantar a cabeça, ligando a moto, virando-a na direção da saída.

"Que bom que entendeu que isso não significou nada, guria."

Aquilo doeu em mim. Eu sabia que não tinha significado nada, mas ouvi-lo dizer tinha machucado. E eu ainda estava pra descobri o quanto aquilo machucaria.

* * *

Ao chegarmos na Mansão, desci na porta da frente, enquanto Logan foi guardar a moto na garagem. Eu tinha pensado o caminho todo que realmente os beijos e as carícias não significaram nada, e realmente não tinham, mas Logan falar daquele modo tinha me machucado. Andei até meu quarto sem perceber nada, nem ao menos ninguém. Sabia que não estava no controle de meu poder pois minha pele parecia formigar, como normalmente fazia quando eu estava usando meu poder ao máximo. Tirei minha roupa, lavei meu rosto, soltei meu cabelo e deitei na cama, nem ao menos lembro como fiz tudo isso sem pensar.

Eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido para Logan ter dito aquilo daquele jeito, mas eu não queria ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, eu não deveria ter esperado outra reação dele; afinal ele é o Wolverine. E sempre soube que ele era um homem de casos, mas ouvir ele dizer aquilo realmente tinha deixado-me mal. Ouvi a porta do quarto abrir e virei meu rosto para lá, vendo dois olhos escuros me fitando.

"Logan?"

"Isso também não significa nada, g... Marie."

* * *

**Logan POV**

Errado.

_Certo._

Errado.

_Certo_.

Cala a boca!

Ficar discutindo com Wolverine dentro da minha cabeça, mostra o quão ferrado eu estou nessa situação. Mas a guria pediu por isso. A guria provocou, se esfregou em mim. _Ela quis!_ E se ela quis, porque seria errado? Mas que inferno, era errado. Ela era uma criança, mas uma criança com um corpo pelo qual eu não teria problemas nenhum em... Porra!

Saio da sala pisando duro e afastando qualquer pessoa que pensasse em passar no meu caminho. Esses adolescentes tem hormônios demais e estão começando a fazer efeito no resto das pessoas. Abro a geladeira, ouvindo-a no quarto dela. Ok. Eu deveria ir lá, falar que ela é só uma criança, botar um fim nessa merda toda. Talvez ir embora fosse a pedida. Talvez deixar que ela resolvesse sozinha fosse a melhor solução. Ela vai entender se eu for embora. Ela sabe que eu não gosto de resolver problemas que não são meus. E esse problema não é meu...

Subo as escadas quase correndo, preciso vê-la. Inferno, que merda de homem fraco. Abro a porta, ela está jogada na cama, de pijama, os olhos colados ao meu... Inferno!

"Logan?" A voz dela é puro medo... medo de mim. Não, medo do Wolverine. Ela sabe o reconhecer quando ele está por perto.

"Isso também não significa nada, g... Marie."

Fecho a porta do quarto, ando até a cama dela, puxou-a pra mim e a beijo novamente, sabendo exatamente o tamanho da merda que estou fazendo. Mas não resisto. Ter o corpo de Marie, _minha_ Marie perto do meu, colado ao meu, implorando para ser minha, é o que desperta o Wolverine. E ele está salivando por ela.

"Logan... Logan, para!"

Olho dentro dos olhos dela, vendo-a com certo medo. Ela vai puxar o gatilho. Ela vai usar o poder dela e me nocautear. Sorrio, gostaria de vê-la tentar.

"Se usar seu poder agora, vai arrepender-se amargamente."

Os olhos dela crescem, cheios de medo. O cheiro de desejo e medo inundam o quarto. Preciso sair daqui, Wolverine está tomando controle, logo a guria estará nas mãos dele e não sei se isso será bom pra ela. Solto-a com força, vendo-a bater no colchão, olhando-me séria e com medo. Mas o cheiro do desejo dela é mais forte que qualquer outra emoção.

"Não significa nada, não é?"

A provoco. Ela vai querer debater, isso talvez faça com que eu pare, mas sou apenas um espectador enquanto Wolverine cerca a presa. Se ela reconstruir meu controle, talvez eu consiga parar. Ela ajoelha-se na cama, as mãos fechadas em punho, consigo sentir o ódio inundar o quarto.

"Pra você, Wolverine. Talvez pra você não signifique nada..."

Ela chora e eu ganho o controle. Saio do quarto, não quero vê-la chorando. Sei que deveria ficar, merda é da guria que estou falando. Ela não tem que chorar mais, ela não tem que sofrer mais. Essa guria já passou por todas as possíveis, não merece mais isso. É, o jeito é ir embora.

"Isso mesmo, Logan, vai embora, você sempre faz isso." Ela diz do quarto sabendo que eu vou escutar. Paro no corredor, olhando por cima do ombro. A guria tá provocando, não é possível. Continuo ali, debatendo com o Wolverine dentro da minha cabeça. Ela quer que signifique algo. Mas o que? Eu não sei fazer isso, merda. Não sei significar nada pra ninguém, porque diabos essa pequena quer isso? E comigo?

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, sim, eu não morri e sim, podem me bater. Sou um ser horrível, sei disso. Mas cá está um novo capítulo e JURO, o próximo não demora e as coisas esquentam... de vários jeitos... ahuahauhauha_

_Agradecendo: **Mirla, Pisck, Estrela, Kezia, Raffinha, Veronique, Ster, Boozinha, Thaay e Paula,** amo demais vocês por pedirem um cap novo, por comentarem e agradeço outras pessoas fora daqui que também pediram MUITO por essa fic, até em reviews de outras fics minhas. ;D_

_Sem betagem. Boa leitura!_

* * *

5.

**Rogue POV**

Eu sabia muito bem o que aquela frase significaria para Logan, e eu sabia que ele estava escutando. Sabia bem que ele saberia que aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Ele nunca enfrentava os problemas, ele nunca ligava para essas coisas. Nada significava nada para ele. Deite-me na cama, encolhendo meu corpo. Eu só queria chorar, pois sabia que além de perder Logan e Wolverine, eu estava perdendo meu melhor amigo. Meu único e verdadeiro amigo.

* * *

Acordei assustada, minha cabeça latejando, meu corpo doendo e sentindo meu rosto inchado. Não queria levantar, não queria sair de meu quarto, mas Jubilee logo entraria no meu quarto, exigindo respostas e todos os detalhes sobre ontem. Eu sabia, de algum modo minha mente avisou-me que eu não deveria ter feito nada do que fiz ontem. Todos saberiam. Kitty não manteria a boca fechada, contaria a todos que eu estava beijando Logan na noite anterior.

Levantei-me, andando desorientada pelo quarto. Olhei-me no espelho. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, minhas roupas amassadas, mas eu não iria deixar Logan atingir-me desse modo. Nesse momento ele já deveria estar longe, deveria estar em alguma cidade bem longe, provavelmente dormindo e logo acordaria para lutar e ganhar algum dinheiro. Entre outras coisas.

Suspirei enquanto entrava no banheiro e preparava-me para tomar um banho. O melhor era esquecer, fingir que nada aconteceu, postar a pose de forte e fingir piamente que Logan não importava tanto. Afinal, se ele poderia muito bem ir embora, eu poderia muito bem fingir que não ligava.

Não, dessa vez, ele ir embora não faria a mínima diferença. Eu ainda o tenho dentro de minha cabeça, o Wolverine que é apenas instinto e primitivo. Aquele ser que não importa-se. Eu posso usar isso para lidar com essa situação. Afinal, eu mesmo havia dito que não significava nada, e se ele tinha concordado, eu não poderia ficar triste. Eu deveria ficar feliz que ele concordava comigo.

Mas então, porque machucava tanto? Porque doía tanto? Porque eu desejava tanto que ele tivesse dito o contrário? Eu realmente havia esperado que o Wolverine, o homem que dormia com mulheres sem pensar nos sentimentos, no homem que matava sem remorso, na criatura mais intensa que eu já havia conhecido, fosse reagir de outro modo?

Balancei minha cabeça saindo do banho. Sequei-me, escolhi qualquer roupa, troquei-me, fiz minha higiene e saí de meu quarto, apenas para ver Jubilee do outro lado do corredor, esperando-me. Seu sorriso indicava tudo que ela queria, e eu não sabia se estava com vontade de reviver tudo aquilo.

"Bom dia." Ela disse praticamente cantando aproximando-se de mim.

"Bom dia, Jubilee." Comecei a andar na direção das escadas, queria tomar café da manhã, tentar tirar a mente de tudo que havia acontecido. Eu poderia fazer aquilo.

"Então?"

A expectativa nos olhos dela me deixaram triste, eu não queria falar nada. Mas talvez eu conseguisse ser indiferente ao falar sobre isso, se ele conseguia ser indiferente sobre isso, eu também conseguiria. Eu o tinha andando em minha mente, poderia usar isso a meu favor.

"Foi apenas um beijo, Jubilee, nada demais."

Falar isso pareceu uma puta mentira em minha mente, e pela careta que Jubilee fez, para ela também. Descia as escadas enquanto a ouvia me perguntando milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Já não conseguia focar no que ela falava, as imagens da noite anterior inundavam minha mente. Via Logan me empurrando contra a parede da danceteria, via-o me beijando no quarto. Via-o virar as costas e partir. Meu coração apertou, mas continuei meu caminho para tomar café.

"Rogue, poderia, por favor, prestar atenção ao que estou dizendo?" Olhei-a sem realmente querer escutar. Via-a parar no caminho, cruzando os braços. Os olhos negros olhavam-me com certa impaciência. "Você e o Wolverine se beijaram, vieram juntos depois de todos nós e você me diz que 'foi apenas um beijo, nada demais'? Tá querendo enganar quem?"

"Jubilee, foi apenas um beijo." Dei de ombros, sorrindo fracamente empurrando a porta da cozinha e entrando enquanto a olhava girando os olhos ao meu lado. "Não significou nada."

Virei-me para o balcão procurando o café da manhã que eu sabia já estar servido e parei de repente, fazendo Peter, que vinha atrás de nós, esbarrar em mim. Engoli em seco, querendo de verdade me mover, sair da cozinha, comer meu café, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia. Logan estava sentado do outro lado do balcão, uma garrafa de cerveja na mão direita, um pedaço de bacon preso entre os dedos da outra mão.

"Rogue, o que foi?"

Peter estava fitando-me como que realmente preocupado, sem entender minhas reações. Suspirei, sorrindo forçadamente, sabendo que não estava enganando ninguém. O que Logan estava fazendo ali? Ele não tinha ido embora?

"Nada."

Entrei de uma vez na cozinha, indo pegar meu café, minhas panquecas e sentar-me o mais longe possível dele. Afinal, o que Logan estava fazendo ali?

* * *

**Logan POV**

A guria ficou branca quando me viu, aparentemente ela não esperava que eu estivesse ali. É, nem sempre se tem o que se quer, guria. Continuei comendo e bebendo, vendo-a pelo canto do olho, enquanto ela fazia o prato com algumas panquecas e pega uma xícara de café. Ela sabia muito bem que deveria sentar aqui comigo, como sempre, como todo café da manhã, mas ela se sentou na ponta da mesa, longe demais.

Não a olhei, ela queria que fosse assim, então assim seria. Vi o homem de lata olhando pra mim e então pra ela, sem entender. Ninguém tinha que entender nada, se a guria queria que fosse daquele modo ridículo de se comportar, eu não a impediria. Via Jubilee olhar pra mim, pra Rogue, para Peter e para Rogue outra vez. É isso, a guria tá fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. Levantei, terminando a cerveja e indo até ela.

"Levanta e vem comigo."

Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, aparentemente assustada comigo falando daquele jeito. Mas que merda, Marie. Todo mundo naquela merda de cozinha está olhando para mim e ela continua sentada me olhando com aquela cara assustada.

Não sou conhecido pela minha paciência, ela melhor que ninguém deveria saber disso. Puxei-a pela braço, levantando-a da cadeira, empurrando-a para fora da cozinha.

"Mas... Logan, mas que..."

Parei. Empurrei-a contra a parede do lado de fora da Mansão, minha pele ainda tocando a pele quente do braço dela. O Wolverine dentro de minha cabeça gostou desse toque, mas como ele queria voltar ao quarto dele, deitá-la naquela cama e fodê-la até que ela perdesse os sentidos, não poderia prestar atenção ao que ele queria.

"Por quanto tempo vai ficar de palhaçada, guria?"

Ela não respondeu. Vi Marie cruzar os braços, brava. Cruzei os braços também , quem ela pensa que é pra ficar brava comigo sendo que a criança aqui é ela?

"Achei que iria embora."

Tive que sorrir. É, aquele maldito sorriso que diz que ela não sabe de merda nenhuma. Ela fica mais brava ainda. Eu não dou a mínima, ela precisa parar de ser criança. Não foi ela que disse que aquilo não significava nada? Porque ela estava fazendo todo aquele inferno?

"Porque eu iria embora, estou confortavel aqui?"

Os olhos dela ficam menores, eu sou obrigado a rir; ela está tentando me intimidar? Continuo parado prendendo-a entre mim e a parede. É interessante como ela tenta me intimidar quando está com medo.

"Precisa de algo mais, Logan?"

A voz dela é de como estivesse entediada, e isso me irrita.

"Está fazendo um papel ridículo."

Minha reação é rápida, pegando a mão dela no ar.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

"Está fazendo um papel ridículo."

Minha mão levantou sozinha, quando dei por mim, ela estava seguindo para o rosto dele, tentando acertá-lo. Vi Logan pegá-la no ar, segurando-me pelo pulso, seu olhar era o mais bravo possível.

Ok, talvez a minha reação não tenha sido a melhor, mas eu simplesmente fiquei irritada. Minha pele estava formigando, sabia que se não tomasse cuidado ativaria meu poder e nocautearia Wolverine. Depois disso eu poderia correr e me esconder em um buraco bem fundo, eu estaria morta quando ele acordasse. Foquei-me em não ativar minha pele, vendo-o aproximar-se de mim, os olhos semicerrados, a boca levantada por cima dos dentes.

"Vamos lá, guria. Tente me bater outra vez."

Eu simplesmente congelei. Estava com raiva, tentando controlar meu poder e tentando ao máximo não ficar nervosa com Wolverine, mas ele simplesmente não estava ajudando.

Ele estava tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir o hálito quente e o cheiro da cerveja que ele tinha acabado de tomar. Queria dizer que aquilo não me afetava, mas eu já tinha ficado tanto tempo perto de Wolverine que aquele cheiro era um lugar comum. Aquele lugar para onde eu poderia sempre voltar e estaria segura. Agora, porém, a história era diferente. Aquele lugar seguro, aquele lugar comum, aquele lugar que eu tanto estimava, começava a parecer estranho.

"Vamos lá, guria. Tente mais uma vez."

Logan parecia querer de todas as maneiras que eu o atacasse, e enquanto isso eu tentava controlar minha pele. Entretanto, minha tristeza, minha raiva, minha decepção começavam a levar o melhor de mim; eu precisava sair dali, rápido.

"Logan, solte-me."

Não sabia se minha voz tinha ficado estrangulada por causa da minha tristeza, mas eu ouvi minha voz fina e baixa.

Vi-o olhar-me como se eu tivesse falado algo realmente horrível, e ele aproximou-se mais, o corpo quase que completamente colado ao meu. Meus sentidos estavam começando a desistir, eu estava usando meu total controle para não ativar minha pele. Então, Logan falou novamente, a voz baixa, rouca.

"Porque fazer isso com você mesmo, Marie?"

Olhei-o sem perceber que tinha fechado os olhos enquanto ele falava. Ele tinha que perguntar aquilo? Tentei puxar minha mão, mas ele não soltou. Olhei-o seriamente.

"Você... vai acabar se machucando."

Aquela frase poderia ser interpretada de muitas maneiras. Eu queria interpretá-la de uma maneira da qual sabia bem que não era a qual ele estava falando. Não respondi, não fiz nada. Mas ele fez, ele sempre faz.

* * *

**Logan POV**

A guria me olhava como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, e os olhos tristes estavam começando a me incomodar. Não consegui controlar a maldita proximidade e quando vi, tava beijando Marie. Empurrei-a com força contra a parede, prendendo a mão dela acima da cabeça, enquanto minha outra mão livre puxava a cintura dela contra a minha. Ela precisava sentir a merda da reação que tinha em mim. E mesmo que eu estivesse nervoso, irritado e puto da vida com as reações infantis dela, eu a queria perto. Eu a queria bem perto, bem colada em mim, sentindo cada parte do meu corpo, me fazendo sentir cada pequena parte daquele corpo que eu desejava a cada segundo mais.

Ouvia-a suspirar entre um beijo e outro, a língua brigando com a minha por controle. Algo que ela sabia que não conseguiria, mas eu adorava vê-la tentar. E esse é aquele momento em que eu sei que deveria afastar a merda do meu corpo para longe do dela, mas ela simplesmente não ajuda esfregando o dela no meu, gemendo dentro da minha boca e deixando aquele cheiro perfeito de excitação pelo ar.

Puta que o pariu, Marie, você vai acabar comigo.

"Logan?"

Certo, hora de matar a Storm por causa disso.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:**_ Pessoas, eu sei, eu demorei e mereço apanhar por isso. Mas, entendam que eu simplesmente não tenho consigo escrever como antigamente, mas não vou abandonar minhas fics. Mas façam sempre aquilo que vocês fazem, me mandem msgs, me cobrem no Twitter, MSN, Orkut, em tudo. Adoro ver vocês sempre tão lindas cobrando essa autora desleixada.  
_

_Agradeço: **Veronique, Kezia, Estrela, Mirla, Paula, L. Padfoot, Pisck e Afrodite**, vocês são uns amores. Acho que respondi todas as reviews, mas se esqueci de alguém, please, me batam._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

6.

**Rogue POV**

Eu não entendia o porque dele estar fazendo aquilo, mas por nada queria que ele se afastasse. E quando ele o fez, quase gritei, mas o ouvi falar com alguém. Minhas mãos estavam agarradas aos ombros dele, minha respiração estava rápida, meus joelhos fraquejando. Saco, eu tinha que abrir os olhos.

Antes não o tivesse feito, agora conseguia ver o que o tinha feito se afastar, e Storm parecia um pouco brava demais. Tentei ao máximo afastar-me totalmente de Logan, mas ele continuava me segurando contra ele, apenas o rosto estava virado na direção de Storm, e ele parecia bem bravo com a intromissão dela.

"O que quer?"

A pergunta a fez olhar pra mim, logo após para ele, e voltar pra mim. Pois bem, eu sabia que poderia ficar quieta, deixa-lo cuidar disso, mas eu conhecia o Wolverine. Eu sabia que ele faria tudo ficar pior.

"Storm, não é nada."

Eu sabia que essa frase poderia soar errada, mas era a única coisa que eu poderia falar. Com isso empurrei Logan com certa força para longe de mim, porém, ele não afastou-se como o esperado. Storm olhou-me ainda mais severamente.

"É exatamente por isso que devemos conversar, Rogue."

"Outra hora."

Esse era Wolverine falando. Ele simplesmente não vai me deixar sair daqui. Ele simplesmente não vai abaixar a cabeça e deixar que Storm atrapalhe algo que ele quer. Não é do estilo de Wolverine abaixar a cabeça, concordar com os outros, mesmo que isso cause uma situação muito perigosa para nós dois.

"Logan, acho melhor agora."

A voz calma de Storm apenas indicava o tamanho da situação em que estávamos. Wolverine olhou-me, os olhos atentos a minha reação. Tentei soltar-me de seus braços, empurrando devagar seu peito. Pelo modo como ele afastou-se rapidamente, virando-se e entrando na mansão, tenho certeza de que ele entendeu do modo errado tudo aquilo.

Olhei para Ororo, que fitava-me sem entender bem quem eu era. Bom, ela não era a única, eu também não estava me reconhecendo. Nunca deixei coisas assim me afetarem, nunca deixaria Logan colocar em risco tudo que construímos até aqui. Todas as batalhas que ganhamos, todas que perdemos. Storm aproximou-se, olhando-me de forma ainda mais estranha.

"Rogue..."

"Sério, não é nada."

Eu não queria escutar sermões por algo que eu não tive controle. Na verdade, quem deveria estar brava, era eu. Logan simplesmente não podia fazer aquilo, mesmo que eu tivesse correspondido, mesmo que eu tivesse ficado ainda mais confusa sobre meus desejos.

Afastei-me de Storm, sentindo minha pele formigar. Não era uma boa ideia ficar perto de ninguém enquanto estivesse confusa e brava, poderia machucar alguém. Entrei em meu quarto, vendo Jubilee sentada em minha cama, uma sobrancelha levantada em questionamento. Eu não queria responder nada.

"Vamos lá, diga o que está acontecendo. Porque essa história de 'não é nada' não cola comigo."

Eu deveria ter mandado Jubilee sair, mas a única coisa que fiz foi desabar sentada em minha cama, começando a contar tudo que eu sentia. Tudo que eu sabia.

* * *

Horas mais tarde Jubilee saiu do meu quarto brava, mas prometeu-me não falar nada para Wolverine, afinal nada daquilo poderia espalhar-se mais do que já estava. Tranquei a porta do quarto, não estava com fome, não estava querendo ver ninguém e muito menos encontrar Storm e ter que dar satisfações sobre minha vida amorosa. Se é que eu poderia dizer que aquilo que eu tinha era uma vida amorosa. Com Wolverine envolvido a última coisa que eu poderia ter era uma vida amorosa. Wolverine era o animal sádico que não apegava-se, que não importava-se, nem mesmo se fosse a própria cria. Ele não era dotado de tais sentimentos; porém, Logan era diferente.

Eu sabia que Logan não era extremamente diferente de Wolverine, mas sempre pensei que em algum momento essa diferença apareceria, e que esse momento poderia ser na vida amorosa dele. Claro, eu vira quantas e quais mulheres Logan dormira, e não houve ali sequer um só relacionamento, nem mesmo um que pudesse contar como relacionamento amoroso. As vezes era realmente complicado ter Logan e Wolverine em minha mente.

Mas lá estava eu, novamente enganada com Logan. Novamente enganada com Wolverine. Eu sempre quis acreditar que ele era apenas um protetor, um amigo, e foi isso que sempre pregamos para todas as pessoas que nos perturbavam por nossa proximidade. Porém as atitudes do dia anterior, as atitudes desse dia, tudo estava deixando a situação ainda mais estranha e complicada.

Eu deveria mesmo é parar de achar que Logan poderia querer algo com alguém, fosse quem fosse, e focar-me em apenas não sentir mais essa dor ridícula que eu estava sentindo.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Puta que pariu. Eu poderia ter arrancado a cabeça de Storm daquele jeito. Rogue não deveria ter se afastado daquele jeito, e muito menos respondido que aquilo não era nada.

_Era?_

Entrei na Mansão, passando por vários pentelhos que nada tinham a ver com aquela situação. Preciso sair daqui. Preciso de uma cerveja. Preciso de sexo.

_Marie?_

"Cala a boca!"

Jubilee que estava passando por mim parou e mostrou a língua, piscando um olho logo após. Foda-se. Não tenho que me explicar pra ninguém. Se a guria não quer, pode ter certeza que eu acho alguém que vá querer, e que vá gostar. Sempre acho.

_Ótimo_.

O Wolvernie começa a salivar e eu não consegui nem ao menos chegar a garagem. Subo na moto, acelero e saio dali. Preciso sair dali, preciso esquecer aquela guria que não tem ideia do que quer. Foda-se, ela não poderia mesmo ser aquela mulher que eu preciso debaixo de mim, gritando e gemendo. Ela quer romance, eu quero sexo.

Ótimo, Wolvernie está no controle. Posso me recostar e assistir o estrago.

* * *

3:05 da manhã.

Abro a porta que dá acesso a cozinha pela garagem, sinto o cheiro de alguém ali. Entro sem me importar, aparentemente hoje é dia de tomar bronca de todos os lados. Abro a geladeira, pego a última das minhas cervejas; merda, esqueci de comprar. Encosto-me no balcão, acendo um cigarro e fico esperando a pequena começar a falar sobre um assunto que não é dela.

"Você é um idiota, mas está ultrapassando a barreira do inacreditável."

Dou risada. Sim, Wolverine ainda está no controle, eu apenas assisto. Qual é o problema de deixa-lo controlar? Ele esteve no controle por tantos anos e fez um belo de um serviço. E ficando no controle agora ele resolve essa situação com a guria também.

"Logan, eu sei que talvez possa ser difícil pra você entender..." Jubilee começa me fazendo rir de novo.

"Acho que eu consigo." Bebo um gole da cerveja e dou um trago no cigarro, seja lá o que for que a pequena tem pra me dizer, não vai fazer a mínima diferença.

"Ok, então vamos lá. Rogue é uma garota. Você é um... garoto. Garotos e garotas ficam juntos. E isso é exatamente o que você não está fazendo."

"Pode ter certeza que eu fiquei com uma."

Eu deveria ter ficado em silêncio, claro, mas qual era o problema em dizer a verdade? A pequena levantou-se da cadeira, andou até mim, ficando bem a minha frente.

"Escute bem Logan, Wolverine ou o inferno que está aí, Rogue é minha amiga, e não vou deixar você ferrar tudo só porque tem um esqueleto de adamantium e cento e oitenta e cinco anos. Ou você some e deixa o caminho livre para Remy, ou resolve essa palhaçada."

"O que você disse?"

Eu estava vendo vermelho. Vermelho-sangue. Aquele francês filho de uma puta estava tentando ter Marie? Nem mesmo por cima do meu cadáver. Segurei Jubilee pelo braço quando a vi se afastando, fazendo-a me olhar brava.

"Aquele francês..."

"Sim, aquele francês que não foge e não nega a Rogue. É, aquele francês mesmo."

Com isso a pequena se soltou, saindo da cozinha. Vou matar aquele francês filho da mãe. Quem ele pensa que é pra ao menos pensar em tocar na minha Marie?

_Sua?_

Sim, minha, inferno. Marie é minha, sempre foi e sempre vai ser. Aquele corpo, aquele sotaque do sul, aquele jeito de menina. Sim, Marie é minha.

_Você não tem dona, imbecil, não começa._

Minha vontade é de deixar Wolverine ir atrás o francês imbecil, e depois ir reclamar meu prêmio. É, é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. Vou atrás de Marie, deixar claro que ela é minha e que vou matar aquele babaca, vou matá-lo e voltar para tê-la.

Noto que estou rosnando para as sombras na cozinha e é hora de seguir o plano. Foda-se que isso é uma escola, foda-se que posso acabar me ferrando por matar o francês, Marie é minha e ninguém vai tocar nela.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Jubilee pulou em mim era quase 3:20 da manhã. Ela estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto e sentou-se ao meu lado, acendendo a luz do abajur, olhando-me esperando que eu me levantasse e ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Espero que isso seja algo bom. Muito bom, Jubilee."

"Acredite, melhor do que pensa."

Porém, ela nem ao menos conseguiu falar o resto da frase, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Wolverine entrou olhando de uma para a outra, muito bravo. Jubilee olhou-o brava, mas saiu do quarto correndo quando ele apontou com o dedão para que ela saísse. Respirei fundo, passei as mãos no rosto e afastei meu cabelo, aquela madrugada estava provando-se um verdadeiro tumulto.

"Escute aqui, guria, se chegar perto daquele francês..."

"Espera, espera." Me descobri e saí da cama ainda sonolenta, mas já começando a acordar com o tópico da conversa. "Você está me _proibindo_ de falar com Remy?"

"Ainda bem que esclarecemos isso." Ele ainda teve a audácia de cruzar os braços e assentir. Ok, eu sempre fui paciente, mas tudo tem limite.

"Foda-se, ok? Eu vou fazer o que eu bem quiser. Você tem feito o que você bem quer, Logan." Me aproximei dele. "Sempre."

"Não vai chegar perto daquele francês." Ele ameaçou.

"Ou o que?"

Eu sabia que provocar Wolverine ou Logan não era a ideia mais esperta que eu tinha tido, mas com toda certeza eu não iria simplesmente deixa-lo mandar e desmandar em minha vida com a mesma facilidade que eu o deixava bagunçar minha mente.

"Pague pra ver, guria."

"Ok."

Passei por ele, saindo de meu quarto e seguindo para o quarto que eu sabia ser o de Remy e Peter. Bati na porta, mas nem ao menos esperei alguém responder, entrei e ouvi Logan vir atrás de mim. Vi Peter acordado, sentado na cama sem nada entender, e vi que Remy começava a mover-se debaixo das cobertas.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse chegar perto da cama dele, meus pés saíram do chão e fui levada para fora do quarto. Peter chamou meu nome, mas não ousou sair do quarto para ver o que Wolverine tinha feito comigo. Belo amigo eu tenho.

"Guria, eu vou te falar apenas mais uma vez..."

"Eu não ligo, Logan. Você não liga, e eu também não."

Logan sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras, sempre tendo a ação como primeira solução. Óbvio que dessa vez não foi diferente. O braço dele em minha cintura firmou-se mais ainda, a boca dele parou a milímetros da minha e eu conseguia ver que ele estava mais perdido que nunca. Entretanto eu o queria mais perto, era aquela parte irracional minha que sempre tomava conta de minha quando ele estava perto assim.

"Wolverine, Rogue?"

Eu realmente acho que Storm está começando a pedir pra morrer.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, eu sou um amor, pode falar? Estou postando mais um capítulo super rápido porque eu quero escrever logo os pegas desses dois... ahauahuahuha_

_Agradecendo: **Estrela, Kezia, uchiha, Pisck, Afrodite, Mirla, Veronique, Dora e Thaay** suas lindas, amei os comentários e vocês são uns amores. *-*_

_Sem betagem, sorry!  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

7.

**Storm POV**

Eles não estavam sendo quietos o suficiente, não estavam fazendo o necessário para manter o relacionamento impossível escondido. E agora estavam discutindo no corredor as 3:30 da manhã. Vi Logan segurando Marie contra a parede, os olhos de ambos fixos, as bocas bem próximas. Ok, eu deveria ter voltado para meu quarto, deixado que eles resolvessem, afinal, estávamos só nós três no corredor; mas então alguns alunos saíram dos quartos. Era isso, eu tinha que trazê-los a realidade.

"Wolverine. Rogue?"

Novamente eles me olharam com a cara de assassinos, e eu temi por minha vida pela raiva que vi estampada no rosto de Wolverine. Afastei-me um passo, mas então lembrei-me onde estávamos. Isso tinha que acabar, eu comandava aquela escola, e eles tinham que lembrar que aquilo ainda era uma escola.

"Ok, vocês dois no escritório comigo."

Fui pelo corredor pedindo que os estudantes voltassem para seu quartos, e olhando para trás, para ver se ambos estavam me seguindo. Rogue vinha com a cabeça abaixada, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, mas Logan vinha rosnando e olhando torto para os alunos que ainda olhavam para fora de seus quartos.

Desci as escadas pensando em como resolver aquilo. Rogue com certeza seria compreensiva, tentaria me ajudar a resolver a situação, porém Logan... eu sabia que ele seria difícil, principalmente tratando-se de Rogue. Entramos no escritório, e eu vi Logan acender um cigarro. Respirei fundo, não me importaria com aquilo ou teríamos mais uma discussão.

"Vocês não acham que estão passando dos limites?"

"Desculpe, Storm..."

"Não."

Óbvio que a resposta negativa veio de Wolverine, que estava fumando tranquilamente ainda observando Rogue encolhida na poltrona na frente da minha mesa. Eu sabia que essa conversa seria difícil, mas sinceramente, Logan estava ultrapassando vários limites.

"Logan, acho que não seja prudente agarrar-se com alunas do colégio no corredor. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que esse tipo de falatório não é bom..."

"Ninguém está falando nada."

Claro que ele respondeu sentindo-se o dono da verdade, e eu estava começando a ficar brava. Cruzei os braços e olhei para Rogue, vendo-a olhar para trás, para ele, fazendo uma careta de descrença. Viu-o olha-la bravo.

"Não falam para _você_, mas eles falam, Logan."

Ele levantou aquela sobrancelha desconfiado, mas o sorriso era de deboche. Era isso, eu estava com sono, cansada e com esse problema para resolver naquele momento.

"Logan, Marie, acho que seria melhor se vocês só se encontrassem... desse modo... romântico, digo, fora do Instituto."

Rogue ficou com o rosto em chamas, mas Logan apenas deixou uma exclamação de deboche escapar pela boca apagando o cigarro na lixeira do canto.

"Afinal, vocês estão... juntos, não?"

O silêncio apoderou-se da sala. Rogue olhava para o chão e Wolverine olhava pela janela, como que perdido. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, Rogue ferra com a cabeça de Wolverine mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já conseguiu nos últimos anos.

"Logan?"

Ele se vira, aquela cara brava e sem rumo de sempre.

"Eu e a gur... Marie... não temos nada, não é?"

Pode se dizer que Logan simplesmente não tem ideia de quando ficar em silêncio. Ele pode ter o poder de cura, mas naquele momento consegui sentir o perigo que ele correu ao falar aquelas palavras para Rogue.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Storm sentiu medo, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro. A guria ficou com o rosto virado para a frente, mas sentia raiva. Isso animava ainda mais o Wolverine, não era uma boa ideia; mas quando ela me escutou?

"Quer saber?"

Ela levantou deixando aquela bela bunda aparecer com o movimento da roupa. Wolverine dentro de mim rosnou alto querendo a guria. Estava ficando cada vez mais complicado.

"Rogue?" Ororo chamou preocupada.

"Foda-se!" Rogue disse e eu tive que olhar para o rosto dela, que agora estava virando-se para me olhar. "É isso mesmo, foda-se. Você não é normal, Logan. Simplesmente não é!" Via-a aproximar-se, os passos batendo forte no chão. Ri disso. "Eu cansei dessa história ridícula. Vou _mesmo_ não ter _nada_ com você..." Ela foi na direção da porta, o traseiro movendo-se graciosamente para minha felicidade. "E ter algo com Remy."

Nem fodendo.

A porta do escritório bateu, e comecei a ir atrás dela. Já tinha deixado bem claro que ela não ficaria com o francês, ponto.

"Logan?" Storm chamou, eu nem ao menos me virei. "Se não for dizer que a ama, deixe-a ir."

O quê? Paro na porta olhando a louca atrás da mesa olhando pra mim séria enquanto cruza os braços. Ok, mas que merda está acontecendo nessa merda de Instituto? Estão todos caindo de cabeça? Perdendo a merda do juízo?

"Logan, todos sabemos que Rogue sente algo por você." Debocho dela. Oras, a guria não sente nada que não seja amizade ou algo assim. "E mesmo você não querendo ver isso, ela deve estar cansada de... ser rejeitada."

"A guria..."

"Não faça nada, Logan, ela merece alguém que goste dela."

"Aquele francês..."

"_Remy_ poderá mostrar para Rogue o que você, de algum modo, não consegue, Logan. Ela merece, mais do que ninguém dentro dessa escola, ter alguém."

O francês não, caralho!

"Eu a ajudo."

Ororo vem na minha direção, aquela cara que ela faz para os alunos que não entendem nada nas aulas dela. Cara de 'coitadinho'.

"Ela não precisa de ajuda, Logan."

"Dane-se, não será com o francês..." Vou saindo de novo antes que ela começasse novamente com o discurso.

"Então com quem? Você não permite que Bobby aproxime-se, não gosta de Remy, quem será bom para ela, Logan?"

"Ninguém!"

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Eu tinha saído do escritório de Storm decidida a apenas fazer uma coisa: acordar Gambit e se possível beijá-lo até o sol nascer. Mas assim que cheguei em sua porta pensei em milhões de coisas que eu poderia falar para Wolverine, e resolvi voltar. Ele poderia ser o homem que salvou minha vida anos atrás, mas tudo tem limite. Comecei a descer as escadas quando ouvi Ororo e Logan discutindo. Ainda.

"Dane-se, não será com o francês..." Ele sai do escritório e eu me escondo atrás de uma coluna.

"Então com quem? Você não permite que Bobby aproxime-se, não gosta de Remy, quem será bom para ela, Logan?"

"Ninguém!"

O grito dele me deixou assustada, eu realmente não gostava quando Logan gritava; porém continuei ali.

"Ninguém será bom o suficiente, ok? A guria merece o melhor, ela passou por muita merda, sofreu o suficiente pra ficar com qualquer babaca..." Ele ia para cima de Ororo enquanto falava.

"Você acha que se enquadra aí?"

A pergunta dela parou Wolverine. Eu apurei meus ouvidos, não queria perder nem mesmo uma sílaba do que ele falaria. Naquele momento começou a formar-se algo dentro de minha mente que eu nunca mais conseguiria tirar.

Wolverine rosnou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos revoltos, andando de um lado para o outro. Ororo cruzou os braços e olhava-o como se ele tivesse feito algo muito errado, mas merecesse ser colocado no colo apenas. Meu coração batia alto em meu peito e eu não sabia como Wolverine ainda não tinha escutado.

"Não sou bom pra guria, ok? Ela quer alguém pra... sabe-se lá o que... e eu, definitivamente, não sou esse cara."

"Logan, você sente algo por Rogue?"

Ele rosnou para Storm fazendo-a levantar as mãos em rendição. Meu coração batia rápido, minha pele formigava e eu sabia que se alguém tocasse em mim, morreria. Meu poder estava completamente ativado.

"Ok, não perguntarei novamente." Ela sorriu. "Mas creio que seria uma excelente ideia dizer a ela essas coisas, Logan."

Como sempre, quando se trata de sentimentos, Logan parece um troglodita, rosnando, balançando a cabeça e batendo os pés de um lado para o outro. Respirei fundo, pronta para aparecer quando senti. Deus, era a pior dor e a melhor dor. Tudo parecia devagar e rápido, minha pele estava formigando como nunca, meu corpo parecia se aquecer sem que eu precisasse fazer nada.

Olhei para o lado vendo Jubilee olhando-me com os olhos assustados, as pontas dos dedos tocando meu ombro. Gritei. Gritei com toda força que conseguia, porque ela estava branca, os olhos fechando devagar. Eu tinha puxado o gatilho e nem ao menos tinha percebido que tinha sido com ela.

Storm e Logan logo chegaram correndo, vendo Jubilee no chão, imóvel. Deus, eu havia matado minha melhor amiga.

"Rogue?"

Logan gritou, olhei para ele, vendo-o tão desesperado quanto eu. Via Storm tentando acordar Jubilee, mas sem sucesso. Hank desceu correndo as escadas, acho que assustado com meus gritos de 'socorro' de antes. Vi-o me fitando sério, mas encostando em meus cabelos, olhando dentro de meus olhos.

"Acalme-se, Rogue, vamos cuidar dela." Ele olhou para Logan antes de pegar Jubilee no colo. "Logan."

"Ok."

Logan respondeu e a próxima coisa que percebi foi que estava sendo guiada para fora da Mansão, uma mão de Logan em minhas costas, por cima do tecido de minha roupa. Passamos para a garagem, Logan ligando a moto e me colocando junto dele, atrás. Esperneei com medo de tocá-lo, gritando que iria machuca-lo.

"Cale a boca, Marie." Caímos no chão, a moto oscilando a nosso lado. Logan olhava-me bravo, mas tocava minha pele sem problema algum. "Para me machucar vai precisar muito mais que isso."

"Para de me tocar, Logan!"

Meus gritos o deixaram bravo, que se levantou e me levantou junto, me empurrou para dentro de um dos carros de Scott, que a o colégio preservou, e entrou, trancando as portas. Olhei-o sem entender, e fiquei o mais afastada possível, odiaria pensar que machuquei mais alguém que amo... Oh, Deus, que péssimo momento para ter essa realização.

"O que está fazendo?"

Ele pergunta olhando-me com a sobrancelha levantada, a cabeça inclinada, como um cachorro curioso. Oh Deus, será mesmo que ele consegue sentir o cheiro do meu medo por ter acabado de descobrir que o amo?

"Porque... está com medo de mim, guria"?

Momentos como aquele eu deveria realmente sair gritando ou ao menos fingir que sou louca, mas meu corpo começou a ter uma reação estranha, e então minhas mãos fizeram a mesma coisa que as mãos de Jubilee fazem quando ela usa o poder. As pequenas fagulhas que produzi foram lançadas para o banco da frente, e Logan me puxou para fora do carro.

Fiquei olhando enquanto o banco de couro começava a derreter e algumas partes começavam a cheirar queimado.

"Isso tudo porque ficou em um banco traseiro comigo?"

A voz de Logan soou bem em meu ouvido, aquele tom rouco, típico de Wolverine. Meu corpo estremeceu, minha mente se nublou e eu não conseguia me controlar, eu precisava do toque dele, eu queria tirar minhas roupas e transar com ele no capô do carro... Ah merda, eu peguei a personalidade de Jubilee também.

"Logan, não." Afastei-me rápido, o corpo dele estava tão próximo ao meu que eu deveria ter apenas me movido um milímetro para trás e estaria roçando meu corpo ao dele. Deus, eu precisava sumir dali. O mais rápido possível pois ele estava respirando profundamente, o nariz sentindo os cheiros dentro da garagem, com certeza a minha excitação também. "Logan, eu sei que você pode sentir isso, mas é a Jubilee, acredite." Ele sorriu daquele jeito que me mostrava que ele tinha deixado Wolverine no controle. "É a personalidade da Jubilee, Wolverine, foi isso que eu quis dizer."

Comecei a andar de costas, mas bati no capô de outro carro, ficando quase deitada. Merda, pior posição pra ficar quando Wolverine está vindo em sua direção... com os braços musculosos expostos, com a calça jeans apertada, os olhos cheios de desejo e algo entre as pernas que me grita que sou o ser mais sortudo da face da Terra... MERDA, eu preciso de ajuda!

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, eu sei, eu demorei, mas é que meu emprego, a mudança, a faculdade e outras coisas estão tomando conta de mim. Mas ontem sentei e escrevi esse capítulo inteiro. Na verdade tive que dividi-lo, estava entregando coisas demais... ;D_

_Orbigada por todas vocês que continuaram com a fic, fico MUITO feliz!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

8.

**Logan POV**

A guria está entrando em pânico, e é engraçado. Claro, o Wolverine poderia ter tomado o controle total da situação, mas o cheiro dela tá misturado com o da Jubilee, e definitivamente, não é algo que me atraia. Vou me aproximando vendo que ela entra em pânico a cada passo. É engraçado sentir esse cheiro dela, toda pronta pra mim... Foco, porra, foco! Seguro-a, puxando-a para mim, enroscando o corpo dela no meu.

"Logan, não..."

"Acalma, guria. Vou te tirar daqui. Precisa de ar puro pra tirar a pequena do sistema."

Carrego-a de volta pra moto, colocando-a na garupa, congelada. Ok, provavelmente estava esperando que eu a atacasse e a fodesse no capô do carro. Vá lá que não é uma má ideia, mas primeiro ela precisa da personalidade do caralho dela de volta. Dou partida e saio dos terrenos do Instituto em segundos, a guria se segurando com receio em mim.

Claro, isso poderia ser excitante, e eu sabendo da pouca roupa dela também poderia ser excitante... Foco, puta merda, foco!

"Onde vamos?" Ela grita, eu quase respondo, mas prefiro parar a moto. "Logan, não acho..."

Ela me olha assustada e olha para o hotel de beira de estrada que parei. Dou risada, por mais que o que eu queira é leva-la para o quarto...

"Já falei que você precisa tirar a pequena do sistema. Vem, vou leva-la pra se esquentar e dormir um pouco."

A cara de espanto dela até me ofende. Não é porque quero devorá-la, que farei isso quando ela está na pior. Tenho alguns princípios. Começo a andar na direção da recepção, vendo que só tem um cara lá dentro, assistindo TV. Ele se vira para a porta quando entramos, e não gosto nada do jeito que ele olha para Marie.

"Um quarto. E se quiser continuar com os olhos presos na cara, olha pra mim."

Ele fica branco, nem pede identidade e entrega uma chave qualquer, cobrando vinte dólares. Marie fica mudando o peso do corpo de uma perna pra outra, parecendo criança querendo ir no banheiro, mas sei que é frio.

"Vem guria, vamos."

Faço-a ir na minha frente porque vou arrancar a cabeça daquele babaca se ele continuar olhando-a. Encontro o quarto rápido, fazendo-a sentar na cama, me olhando apreensiva.

"Relaxa, Marie, se quisesse, já tinha feito alguma coisa."

Ela balança a cabeça, o rosto triste de repente.

"Não é isso." Lágrimas começam a cair de seus olhos, riscando sua pele clara. Sento-me a seu lado. Wolverine grunhi bravo, ele odeia choro, odeia sentimentalismo. Não que eu seja fã, mas a guria tá passando por uma barra. "É que... a Jubilee pode estar bem machucada."

"Se ela estivesse mal, já teriam ligado." Puxou-a pelo ombro, fazendo-a recostar a cabeça em mim. Ela ainda está tremendo de frio. "Deita, se cobre, dorme. Amanhã a pequena vai estar na ativa, já fora do seu sistema, poderão ferrar com a cabeça de mais pessoas já."

Ela começa a chorar com mais força, me abraçando. Não sei o que fazer, merda. Melhor ficar quieto e não me mover, deixar que ela chore o que tem pra chorar. Porém, ela para de repente e se levanta, olhando pra mim maliciosa.

"Sério? Esse é seu melhor consolo? Jura?"

Puta que o pariu, é a pequena tomando conta da personalidade da Rogue de novo. Fico sentado apenas olhando-a, uma hora ela vai cansar, não é possível.

"Logan, sério, eu tô aqui, num quarto de hotel, praticamente sem roupa, querendo fazer de tudo que pode ser possivelmente considerado crime no estado, com você, e você aí, quieto que nem animal preso em gaiola? Cadê o Wolverine?"

Jogo meu corpo pra trás, não sou obrigado a escutar essa merda. É o corpo da Marie me chamando, mas é parte da mente da abusada da Jubilee que está falando. E guria precisa descansar, dormir, deixar que a pequena saia de dentro dela, pelo menos a grande parte que controla a personalidade dela por algum tempo.

"Pode reclamar quanto quiser, pequena, eu não vou foder você enquanto não for _você_ mesma pedindo."

"Ok, eu acho alguém."

Ela vai na direção da porta, mas chego lá antes, empurrando-a para a cama. Ela me olha sorrindo, como se tudo aquilo fosse divertido. Respiro fundo. Vai ser uma longa noite.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Acordo abraçada em alguém, e tenho quase que certeza que é Logan. Olho para o rosto da pessoa a meu lado, vendo-o dormindo. Ah meu Deus, como é que eu vou sair daqui sem acordá-lo? Porque, de verdade, não quero acordá-lo por nada. Ontem a noite Logan foi um verdadeiro guerreiro. Eu via como 'Jubilee' tentava controla-lo, tentava enganá-lo, mas ele sentia o cheiro dela em mim. O que por um lado é ótimo, mas por outro deixava-me assustada. Ele realmente conseguia sentir os cheiros mais absurdos.

Olhei-o novamente, mas então ele se moveu, o braço fechando-se com mais força em minha cintura, puxando-me ainda mais para ele. Merda, agora é que eu não vou sair daqui sem acordá-lo. Olhei seu rosto, ele estava dormindo tranquilo, cansado talvez. Tentei me mover, mas isso apenas o fez apertar mais o braço. Cristo, eu preciso ir no banheiro.

"Logan?"

Chamei baixo, não queria acordá-lo assustando-o. Mas ele nem ao menos se moveu.

"Logan, acorda."

Dessa vez chamei mais alto, mas nem isso o fez abrir os olhos. Minha situação estava ficando precária, eu estava começando a ficar desesperada.

"Logan, por Deus, acorda, vou fazer xixi em você."

Apelei, mas nesse mesmo momento ele abriu os olhos, desatando a rir e me soltando. Corri para o banheiro ainda ouvindo-o rir de mim. Não achei a menor graça, mas quando saí do banheiro, toda a graça tinha ido embora. Logan estava despenteado, mais que de costume, sentado na beirada da cama, os olhos verde escuro me fitando sérios.

"Desculpa, Logan, você sabe que eu não consigo controlar a personalidade de quem eu toco."

Ele assentiu levantando-se e olhando bem sério nos meus olhos. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

"Marie, porque estava escondida?"

Opa, ele vai querer saber o que eu fazia escondida na escada escutando a conversa dele com a Storm. Merda, como eu vou sair dessa? Não, eu não posso contar que estava esperando que ele falasse que me amava e que me queria para sempre. Algo que eu sabia que ele não faria. Logan não era homem de uma mulher só, e por mais que ontem ele tivesse indicado outras coisas, eu sabia bem demais que não era nada do que eu gostaria de escutar.

"Eu fui descer a escada para falar com você quando ouvi você e Storm ainda discutindo, quando tentei falar com vocês Jubilee me tocou sem querer." Eu minto pessimamente, e sei disso. E ele também.

"A verdade, Marie."

* * *

**Logan POV**

Eu conseguia ver que ela estava mentindo. E deploravelmente. Me aproximei mais, olhando-a de cima. De certo modo eu já sabia que ela havia escutado o que eu tinha falado para a Storm, mas queria saber o quanto ela tinha escutado. A vi mudando o peso do corpo entre as pernas indicando que estava nervosa.

"Logan..."

"O que você escutou?"

Ela me olhou séria, talvez tentando saber o que eu estava sentindo. Porra, nem eu mesmo tenho ideia do que estou sentindo. E odeio essa confusão imbecil. É tudo uma grande palhaçada.

"Que você não é bom pra mim."

A voz dela era um sussurro. Olhei-a com receio da minha reação, e não gostava que a guria tivesse medo de mim. Na verdade, ela ter medo de mim era péssimo. Marie era o pouco que eu ainda tinha, perde-la não era opção.

"Ótimo, porque é exatamente isso."

"Espera, não acha que eu deveria decidir isso?"

"Decidir o quê, Marie?"

"Quem é bom pra mim e quem não é."

"Não!"

Era minha resposta definitiva sobre isso. Eu não era bom pra ela. Eu sabia disso, ela sabia disso agora, todo mundo sabia disso. Não sou o cara que ela deveria recorrer para namorar. Porém, o pensamento dela com qualquer outra pessoa fazia minha mente fervilhar.

"Logan, fico feliz que ainda queria me defender, mas quem decide com quem eu devo ou não ficar, sou eu, não você ou outra pessoa." Ela aproximou-se um passo, olhando com aqueles olhos brilhantes para meu lado. Como era suposto resistir aquilo? "Estamos brigando sobre a mesma coisa ainda. Não vejo propósito para isso. Deixe que eu decido quem é bom ou não pra mim, já não sou criança."

"Eu bem sei."

Ela sorriu de lado e aproximou-se mais, me fazendo olhá-la sem entender. Ela estava começando a despertar Wolverine fazendo isso, e não acho que seja uma boa ideia acordá-lo em um quarto de hotel.

"Logan, eu... gosto de você. Mas parece sempre impossível conseguir que você sinta... qualquer coisa."

Ouvi-la verbalizar aquilo, dizer com aquelas palavras, as de que gostava de mim, pareceu fazer Wolverine urrar raivoso. Era um urro de vitória. Era um urro satisfeito. Ele tomava conta de tudo, eu via apenas ela. Ela, a mulher que eu não vira nem ao menos aparecer e que queria estar comigo.

"Eu sei que o Wolverine tem que achar a companheira dele... mas, será mesmo que ela existe? E porque você não pode ter a sua?"

Wolverine estava no controle. Eu apenas assistia novamente, mas parte da minha mente estava ali, parte do meu controle era o dele. Algo dentro desse meio controle me disse que estava na frente dela, na frente da minha companheira. Merda, eu já estava fudido e agora ainda mais essa.

"Olha, guria..."

"Ótimo, Wolverine." Ela jogou os braços pra cima andando na direção da cama, olhando brava pra mim. "Não vou conseguir ter essa conversa com você."

"Olha aqui, guria. Somos a mesma pessoa, então para de merda e fala logo que você quer ficar comigo, porque esse lenga lenga ta cansando."

Já vi Marie brava, já a vi irada, mas o olhar que ela deu para Wolverine poderia assustar até o mais forte dos homens. Porém, ele adora. O desafio nos olhos dela é exatamente o que ele quer.

"Eu quero, de verdade, mas não com a parte mais irracional sua, Logan. Não agora."

Wolverine parecia a cada momento mais feliz, ele queria que sua companheira o desafiasse, queria que ela o enfrentasse. Para ele, ela deveria ser forte, segura, com atitude de sobra. Essa definitivamente era Rogue agora.

"Vamos, guria, você sabe bem que bater o pé e fazer birra não vai te levar pra lugar algum." Ri do rosto bravo dela. Era impagável.

"Um perfeito idiota, é isso. Você não tem ideia do que eu sinto, não tem ideia do que é gostar de você... é impossível aguentar tanto temperamento em uma só pessoa."

"Somos um par, então."

Os olhos dela revelavam que eu tinha falado merda. Claro, controlar o Wolverine não era uma tarefa fácil, mas aquele era eu falando. Wolverine riu dentro de minha cabeça. Filho da puta.

"Não, não somos um par, Wolverine, exatamente porque você não quer... não espera, nenhum de vocês quer, são dois covardes."

"Covardes? Eu fico arriscando meu rabo tocando você, e não é de graça, guria." Percebi que falei demais de novo.

"Oras, se é tanto sacrifício, NÃO O FAÇA!"

"Esse é o maldito problema..." Empurrou-a contra a cama, deitando sobre ela, vendo-a me olhar espantada. "Não tocar. É simplesmente impossível, Marie, quando tudo o que quero é ficar tocando, sentindo..." Aproximo minha boca do ouvido dela, a respiração dela no meu ouvido, rápida, assustada. "Fodendo, sentindo o gosto."

"Wolverine, eu..."

"Nada. Você já falou demais."

Afastou meu rosto o suficiente para olhá-la antes de beijá-la. E aquele é o fim. Wolverine perde total controle, ele precisa marcá-la, precisa fazê-la dele. E eu preciso de Marie, preciso que ela seja minha.

_"Wolverine?"_

Quando não é a Rainha do Tempo é o filho da puta do Hank. Só pode ser brincadeira; cadê a merda desse rádio?

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Coisinhas lindas que a Tia Fla Doomsday ama muito, vocês querem me matar, né? Eu sei, podem falar um caminhão... mas eu juro que fiz de tudo para esse capítulo sair, e cá está. *-*_

_Quero agradecer: **U. Ninah, Dora, Thay, Mirla, Nanze, Vivis, Estrela, Raffinha, Veronique, Ju, Fernanda e Asakura**, pelo comentários lindo e adoráveis. E em especial a __**Kezia**__ pela ideia sobre o Hank e a Storm. *-*_

_Sem betagem, geral, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

9.

**Logan POV**

Achei o rádio quando o peludo estava me chamando novamente. Nem mesmo olhei para trás, não querendo ver Marie deitada na cama me esperando. Puta que o pariu.

"O quê?"

_"Vocês estão bem?"_ Pergunta cretina do caralho.

"É... o que você quer?"

_"Rogue está melhor?"_

O peludo só pode estar brincando comigo.

"Tá, inferno. O que quer?"

_"Que bom. Avise-a que Jubilee está bem. Já acordou e perguntou por ela."_

Ouvi Marie começar a se levantar da cama. Merda, tenho que impedir que isso aconteça.

"Pode deixar, peludo, eu aviso."

Desligo o rádio para que não tenha mais pessoas ligando e impedindo que algo aconteça. Viro-me para Rogue, vendo-a de cabeça baixa sentada na beirada da cama.

"Eu poderia tê-la matado."

Ótimo, a culpa voltou. Vou sentar-me ao lado dela, olhando-a com cara de quem não acredita no que ela está falando. Ela fica com aquela cara de tristeza e simplesmente não tem como não pensar que eu deveria falar alguma merda. Mas o quê?

"Não foi nada."

"Logan, eu quase drenei minha melhor amiga."

Ela se levanta nervosa, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Merda, ela vai começar a chorar.

"Marie..."

"E se fosse você? E seu eu tivesse quase matado você?"

Levanto, puxando-a pra mim, abraçando-a mesmo que percebendo que ela está com medo de me abraçar. Apoio o queixo na cabeça dela, apertando-a contra mim. Deus, ela pertence a esse lugar. Tê-la aqui, nos meus braços, apenas diz exatamente o que Wolverine já sabe há tempos; Rogue é _ela_. Marie é a mulher que por séculos eu procurei sem saber que a procurava.

Afastei-a de mim, segurando-a pelo rosto. Ela ainda estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e isso fazia o Wolverine ficar nervoso. Ele também odeio ver a companheira dele triste.

"Marie, isso nunca vai acontecer."

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Logan segurava meu rosto e me puxou devagar na direção do rosto dele, fazendo nossos lábios se tocarem. E mesmo antes de qualquer reação minha ou dele, o celular dele tocou. Nunca vi Logan mover-se tão rápido, pegando o aparelho do bolso e jogando pela janela, quebrando o vidro e fazendo o aparelho cair do lado de fora.

Foi inevitável, comecei a rir, e depois a gargalhar sem me controlar. Realmente parecia que o mundo está nos impedindo de ficar junto. Olhei para Logan, vendo-a de braços cruzados, fitando-me sério.

"Oh, Logan, diga que não é engraçado? Toda vez que pensamos em ficarmos juntos alguém atrapalha."

"Não vejo a graça nisso, Marie."

Ele diz sério, se aproximando. Paro de rir no mesmo momento, vendo-o segurar novamente meu rosto com uma mão, enquanto a outra segura minha cintura, me puxando pra ele.

"Você _é_ minha."

"Logan... o que isso quer dizer?"

Minha voz sai tremida, meu corpo inteiro parece pronto para liberar meu poder, atacando-o, como se ele fosse o inimigo. Mas sei, sei no fundo de minha mente, que ele não é, Logan nunca será meu inimigo. Os olhos dele estão escuros, como se quisessem que eu soubesse o que aquilo tudo significa sem precisar falar. Porém, preciso que ele fale, preciso que ele fale exatamente o que tenho que escutar.

Ele se inclina, correndo o nariz por minha pele, cheirando meu pescoço, lambendo a pele da curva, me fazendo ficar arrepiada. Ele ri baixo contra minha pele, apertando-me mais contra seu corpo.

"Significa, Marie, que você é minha, inteira. Sem nenhum outro pedaço para qualquer pessoa. Sem olhares para qualquer outro homem. Aquela que consegue fazer o Wolverine atacar seja quem for para que você continue viva, mesmo que eu não. A que está presa a mim para sempre."

E essa fala ferra tudo. Respiro fundo, encostando ambas as mãos no peito dele, fazendo pressão para que ele se afastasse para nos olharmos nos olhos.

"Para sempre?"

Logan fita-me sério, olhando-me com dúvida.

"Sim, Marie, não era isso que queria?"

Afasto-me totalmente dele. Andando pelo quarto, olhando para o chão. Eu sei que queria Logan, e Wolverine, comigo; mas seria para sempre? E o que essa sentença representa na verdade? Que estou presa a eles por toda minha vida? Fadada a ficar com eles mesmo que aquilo já não me faça feliz? Mas e se me fizer feliz, por completo? Como posso dar uma certeza ao homem que desde que o conheci, tornou-se o centro do meu mundo? Como posso não machucá-lo após tudo que já passamos?

"Marie?" A voz dele parece longe, distante. Não posso olhá-lo, não posso erguer meus olhos e fitá-lo, deixá-lo ver a dúvida em mim. Isso o mataria, e a mim também. "Rogue?"

Olho-o séria, ele parece estar bravo.

"Acho que seria melhor voltarmos, não? Storm e Hank devem estar preocupados... e quero ver Jubilee. Preciso ver que eu realmente... não a machuquei."

Minha voz é um sussurro. Apenas isso, não tenho forças para isso agora. Preciso de mais tempo. Preciso pensar nisso tudo, é muito coisa para se aguentar de uma só vez. Wolverine me fita sério, os olhos quase insanos, mas vira-se, começando a pegar as coisas espalhadas no quarto. Sigo-o para fora do quarto, onde ele pega o celular que havia jogado pela janela antes, colocando-o no bolso.

Subimos na moto no mais total silêncio. Deus, ele está além de bravo. Pilota rápido, sem importar-se com o frio que estou passando por causa da velocidade. Em pouco tempo chegamos á Mansão. Estacionamos na garagem, e Wolverine desce, entrando na Mansão sem ao menos dizer outra palavra ou olhar para mim.

Céus, que merda eu fiz?

* * *

**Storm POV**

"Logan?" o chamou, ele não se vira para me fitar. "Se não for dizer que a ama, deixe-a ir." A frase parece deixá-lo paralisado. "Logan, todos sabemos que Rogue sente algo por você." Ele ri. "E mesmo você não querendo ver isso, ela deve estar cansada de... ser rejeitada."

"A guria..."

"Não faça nada, Logan, ela merece alguém que goste dela."

"Aquele francês..."

"_Remy_ poderá mostrar para Rogue o que você, de algum modo, não consegue, Logan. Ela merece, mais do que ninguém dentro dessa escola, ter alguém." A raiva começa a crescer dentro de Logan, deixando-o com o mesmo olhar que sempre fica quando está pronto para luta.

"Eu a ajudo."

Vou em sua direção, sinto como se ele precisasse que lhe mostrassem todas as direções, ele parecia mais perdido do que qualquer outro homem que já conheci.

"Ela não precisa de ajuda, Logan."

"Dane-se, não será com o francês..." Ele volta a falar de Remy como se fosse seu maior inimigo desde Stryker.

"Então com quem? Você não permite que Bobby aproxime-se, não gosta de Remy, quem será bom para ela, Logan?" Pergunto-o.

"Ninguém!" O grito reverba pelas paredes. O ódio dele deixa transparecer o que eu já havia visto há algum tempo; os sentimentos conflitantes dentro de Wolverine e Logan. "Ninguém será bom o suficiente, ok? A guria merece o melhor, ela passou por muita merda, sofreu o suficiente pra ficar com qualquer babaca..." E ele aproximava-se conforme falava, como que enfrentando-me. Sempre soube lidar com Wolverine em fúria, essa não seria a primeira e muito menos a última vez, eu tinha certeza.

"Você acha que se enquadra aí?"

Cruzei os braços enquanto o via andar de um lado para o outro como um cavalo arredio. Realmente lidar com ele não era fácil, mas sinto como se tivesse que dar bronca em uma criança malcriada.

"Não sou bom pra guria, ok? Ela quer alguém pra... sabe-se lá o que... e eu, definitivamente, não sou esse cara." E ele vem com a mesma frase de sempre, sem a explicação que ele mesmo precisa escutar e dizer.

"Logan, você sente algo por Rogue?"

O rosnado dele me fez ver que deveria deixar de perguntar aquilo, Wolverine estava tomando conta da mente dele, e isso não era uma boa idéia quando se tratava de conversa sobre sentimentos. Principalmente quando se tratava de sentimentos por Rogue.

"Ok, não perguntarei novamente. Mas creio que seria uma excelente ideia dizer a ela essas coisas, Logan."

Não houve resposta, o grito de Rogue chamou nossa atenção. Corremos para onde ela estava, e vi Jubilee a seu lado, parecendo morta. Toquei-a, sentindo a pele gelada. Temi pelo pior. Olhei para Hank, que aproximou-se por causa do grito. Seus olhos corriam de Logan para Rogue, então para Jubilee e para mim.

"Acalme-se, Rogue, vamos cuidar dela." Hank tentou acalmá-la, a garota parecia em choque. Vi-o pegar Jubilee no colo, e olhando para Logan, sério. "Logan."

"Ok."

Logan respondeu e levou Rogue para fora da Mansão. Era a melhor coisa a ser feita, afastá-la dessa situação, mesmo que isso significasse que eles ficariam sozinhos. Temi por Rogue nesse momento, mas isso teria que esperar.

Segui com Hank para a enfermaria, meu medo crescendo a cada segundo. Se Jubilee estivesse gravemente ferida, Rogue nunca iria perdoar-se; e eu nunca me perdoaria por deixar algo assim acontecer enquanto estou no comando da Escola.

Hank passou a próxima meia hora examinando Jubilee, que parecia morta deitada na maca, o corpo incrivelmente lívido.

"Storm?" Olhei-o temendo o pior quando o vi afastar-se da maca. "Ela apenas está em um pequeno coma, voltara em breve. Tenho certeza. Rogue não a matou."

O pequeno sorriso dele pareceu deixar tudo um pouco melhor.

"Essas crianças são tudo o que tenho..."

Ele aproximou-se, sua enorme mão segurando a minha, incrivelmente leve. Olhei-o nos olhos, vendo-o sorrir mais uma vez.

"Acalme-se. Jubilee logo estará acordada, perguntando de Rogue. Tudo ficará bem."

"Como sabe disso?"

Não foi necessário que ele respondesse, apenas o abraço que seguiu-se me deu a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. E eu nunca me senti em casa como naquele momento. Eu conseguia entender Logan melhor do que ninguém nesse momento. O conflito de sentimentos começara a correr dentro de mim também.

* * *

_continua..._


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Rá, levei eras, mas cá está mais um capítulo. Vocês vão me matar, já vão sabendo disso... *-*_

_Quero agradecer: **U. Ninah, Afrodite, Thay, Veronique, Ju e Asakura**, pelo comentários lindo e adoráveis. Promessa é dívida, no próximo capítulo tem NC, e das grandes. Preparem-se. ;D_

_Sem betagem, geral, so sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

10.

**Rogue POV**

Corri para dentro da Mansão querendo ver Jubilee o mais rápido possível, sem querer pensar na merda que fiz. Logan deveria querer minha cabeça para pendurar na parede após aquilo. E ele não está errado. Passei por Storm, que me fitou com os olhos preocupados, mas ao mesmo tempo, cansados. Quase parei e a abracei, mas no momento Juilee era mais importante que qualquer outra pessoa; inclusive Logan.

Cheguei ao nível inferior, correndo descalça pelo chão frio até o laboratório. Queria ver Jubilee fora dali, e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse colocar a mão na porta e empurrá-la, ouvi alguém falar comigo á esquerda.

"Achei que estaria gritando o nome de um certo Wolverine."

Olhei para o lado sabendo exatamente quem encontraria. Jubilee estava encostada no batente da porta do vestiário, a roupa que usavámos nas missões colada em seu corpo. Corri até ela, abraçando-a, sem focar-me em meu poder, sabendo que ele não atacaria mais Jubilee, eu sofreria demais com isso outra vez, minha mente já havia aprendido isso.

"Hey, eu disse para Hank te falar que eu estou bem, que desespero é esse?"

Jubilee disse e me abraçou de volta, mas logo quis afastar-se olhando em meu rosto. Eu poderia quebrar ali, poderia chorar, gritar, deixar que ela soubesse o quão idiota eu fui com Wolverine, mas não era o momento. Afastei os cabelos do rosto, olhando-a dentro dos olhos.

"Poderia ter te matado." Desviei o assunto.

"Sim, e todos os outros estranhos e bizarros aqui também, mas isso não é tudo. O que você fez, Rogue?"

Ótimo, ela pressume que a culpa é minha. Bom, e dessa vez, é.

"Depois conversamos. Como está, de verdade?"

"Bem, quase uma nova mulher." Ela rebola e dá um tapa na própria coxa, me fazendo rir. Só mesmo Jubilee para brincar com coisas sérias. "Agora, diz, pegou minha charmosa personalidade?"

"Oh Deus, e como. Tive certa dó de Wolverine."

Ela sorri toda orgulhosa.

"Oh, então o Senhor-Eu-Ainda-Não-Sei-o-Que-Sinto estava por perto quando você ficou com minha personalidade? Isso sim deve ter sido interessante." Ela bate palmas toda animada. Mal sabe a confusão que isso causou.

"Ah sim, foi interessante para dizer no mínimo."

"Conte, Rogue, agora!"

"Depois?"

Ela me analisa, como se conseguisse entender o porque de eu não querer falar ali, porém, não conseguimos falar mais nada, Hank atravessa as portas do laboratório olhando para nós duas, sorrindo logo após.

"Bom vê-la em casa, Rogue. Vê que Jubilee já está nova em folha?"

Assenti, virando-me e abraçando minha melhor amiga novamente. Não queria pensar em que talvez eu pudesse ferí-la ou matá-la. Ou qualquer pessoa que amo ou gosto dentro dessa escola. Somente o pensamento disso e eu já sentia minha mente empurrando meu poder cada vez mais para baixo de minha pele. Ele começava a obedecer apenas meus sentimentos, e isso me deixava mais calma. Apesar de que agora sinto medo de não conseguir ativá-lo a tempo quando for necessário.

"Posso saber onde vai com o uniforme, Jubilee?" Hank pergunta me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Ouvi Storm falar sobre a missão." Ela mostrou o corpo como se fosse o resto da resposta.

"Creio que ainda não..." Hank começa, mas Jubilee passa na minha frente, cruzando os braços e encarando-o.

"Estou bem e vou. Quero ver quem conseguirá me impedir." Hank respira fundo e balança a cabeça, resmungando sobre não ter mais autoridade alguma. "E você." Ela olha por cima do ombro, piscando e sorrindo pra mim. "Vá se trocar, temos uma missão."

"Jubilee, acho que Rogue..." Ela olha Hank e deve ter sido com cara de brava, pois Hank se calou e jogou os braços enormes e peludos para cima, como que desistindo. "Vista-se, Rogue, temos uma missão."

Sorri enquanto o vejo sair do corredor e vejo Jubilee indicar com a cabeça a porta do vestiário. Sorrio para ela, vendo-a seguir Hank, pulando em suas costas e ouvindo-o reclamar de algo. Empurro a porta do vestiário, entrando e seguindo na direção do meu armário. Eu não estava com cabeça para nenhuma missão, mas Jubilee estava disposta a me manter em sua vista; claro que para saber o porque de não querer tocar no assunto 'Wolverine'.

"Vai na missão, guria?"

Hummmm, e lá vamos nós de novo com o 'guria'.

* * *

**Wolverine POV**

Ele está na porra do controle. Eu já não ligava. Se ela não tinha ideia do que queria, eu não ficaria correndo atrás; quando ela se resolvesse, ela iria me procurar. Wolverine lida melhor com essas coisas, é sempre mais fácil.

"Logan?" Puta que o pariu, eu nem ao menos cheguei nesse lugar e já tem alguém me caçando. Me virei no corredor na direção da sala. "Oh, Wolverine."

Sorrio. Adoro pessoas que reconhecem quem está no comando.

"Temos uma missão, reconhecimento apenas. Poderia ir?" Storm fala calma, como se nada tivesse acontecido da última vez que nos vimos.

"Quem vai?"

Ela pondera antes de responder. Ótimo, já deveria ter visto a cara da guria.

"Alguns novatos e Hank. Mas acho que ele agradeceria a ajuda."

Balanço a cabeça uma vez e me viro, seguindo pelo corredor. Vou para o vestiário, o cheiro de Marie está perto e isso nunca é uma boa coisa. Vestiário, roupas sendo retiradas, ela perto demais, Wolverine solto. Merda, só de pensar tenho vontade de prendê-la na porra da parede e...

Foco, imbecil, foco, você não está mais sozinho no vestiário. Sorrio. Marie entrou e pelo cheiro, sentiu medo quando me viu.

"Vai na missão, guria?"

A cara de surpresa e indignação dela faz meu dia valer, e muito. Cruzo os braços com apenas a parte de baixo do uniforme colocado, vendo-a analisar meus braços e só depois prestar atenção no meu rosto. Merda, ela ficou excitada. O cheiro invade meu sistema, o Wolverine já sentiu.

"Vou." A voz baixa dela me deixa mais calmo, ela não quer briga. "Logan, poderíamos conversar depois? Quando... _ele_ não estiver aqui?"

Sorrio e continuo me trocando. Ela sabe bem que vai conversar com ambos, mas esses papos de sentimentos é com Logan mesmo, eu não tenho paciência.

"Claro, guria, quando eu for dar uma volta, deixo você bater um papo com ele. Mas sabe, nada que diga vai fazer com que a palhaçada que você fez, fique melhor."

Fecho o zíper até o pescoço, estralando-o e me virando para ver uma Rogue quase que sem roupa alguma, apenas me fitando com as mãos na cintura, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros. Puta merda, essa mulher quer me matar mesmo. Rosno alto, chamando atenção dela para o que realmente importa: meu controle escapando.

"Escuta aqui, Wolverine." Ela começa se aproximando. PUTA. MERDA. "Eu quero conversar com Logan, explicar o porque de ter reagido daquele jeito. Com você sabemos que a única área que nos daríamos bem seria no tablado ou no quarto." Rosno de novo, essa guria vai me matar vindo rebolando desse jeito, com os seios balançando dentro do sutiã e os olhos sérios. Meu uniforme ficou bem apertado.

"Guria, segura a língua."

A frase certa seria outra, mas eu respeito minha companheira, e nunca a atacaria assim, mas essa guria tá abusando da sorte.

"Ou o quê, Wolverine? Sabemos bem que não vai me machucar, sou importante para vocês assim como vocês são para mim." Ela declara corando. O cheiro do medo dela é palpável, mas da excitação também. Qual que é, ela quer me matar?

"Não vou falar de novo, Rogue, segura a língua."

Ela dá de ombros, virando-se e rebolando até o armário dela. Fodeu. É só olhar para aquele traseiro e Wolverine descontrola-se. Seguro-a pela cintura, mordendo o ombro dela com força conforme ela se debate, tentando se soltar. Ah, guria, até parece que você não sabe com quem está lidando.

"Ou se acalma ou vou lhe arrancar sangue."

Ameaçar nunca surtiu muito efeito quando a guria está brava. Cravo os dentes outra vez no ombro dela, dessa vez vendo-a gemer de dor e amolecer nos meus braços. A respiração dela é rápida, o cheiro da excitação mais forte. Merda, eu já nem tento não pressionar meu corpo no dela. Foda-se, eu quero e quero agora.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Sinto meu sangue escorrer em algumas gotas pelo ombro enquanto o corpo de Wolverine pressiona o meu. Deus, eu sempre quis tanto esse corpo, tanto o coração e a mente dele, porque justo agora não consigo pensar diferente? Porque a idéia de ser real e eterno me deixou tão assustada? Cravo as unhas nos braços dele, ouvindo-o rosnar baixo e bravo.

"Pare de provocar, guria, não vai gostar das conseqüências." Ele lambe o machucado que fez em meu ombro. "Ou talvez goste."

A frase me deixa com as pernas moles, e ele me segura pela cintura com mais força, sentando no banco do meio do corredor, me levando com ele. Deus sabe como não vou conseguir resistir, Wolverine desperta o pior lado do Wolverine que ainda vive na minha mente.

"Wolverine, me solte."

Ele ri contra minha nuca, uma das mãos segurando minha cintura, a outra levantando meus cabelos da nuca para que ele encontre pele com pele.

"Se ativar seu poder, pode se considerar caçada, guria."

Minha mente assassina guiada por Wolverine que ainda vive aqui dentro, me diz para ativar minha pele, mas meu medo de ferir as pessoas que eu amo me impedem de fazer isso. Me debato mais uma vez, Wolverine volta a morder meu ombro, no mesmo lugar, com a mesma força de antes, arrancando mais sangue.

"Pare de me desafiar, Rogue, não vou avisar de novo."

A voz dele me deixa com medo, tento me mover, tentando escapar, mas ele me segura com mais força.

"O que pretende com isso?"

Os lábios dele trilham um caminho lento até minha orelha, as mãos marcando minha pele clara na nuca e a outra em minha cintura. A dor é suportável, mas o prazer que sinto com isso, quase me faz gritar. Ele responde minha pergunta com a voz pesada e rouca.

"Nos próximos minutos estar dentro de você."

Meus olhos se abrem rápido, merda, nem lembrava de tê-los fechados. Espera, o que foi que ele disse?

* * *

_continua..._


	11. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _Meus amores, miiiiiiilllllllll perdões pela demora, eu sei que vocês ficaram esperando por esse capítulo. Acreditem, eu também estive a espera desse capítulo. Demorou pra sair, mas cá está. Lindo, fresquinho e com revelação pra vocês..._

_Agradecendo as reviews de: **Asakura, U. Ninah, Nanze, Veronique, Mirla, Dora, Raffinha, Estrela, Thay e Ane**, vocês são lindas demais. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e não queiram a minha morte._

_Sem betagem, sorry! Mas li algumas vezes para tirar os erros horrorosos; porém, vocês sabem, sempre escapa alguma coisa._

_Boa leitura, geral!_

* * *

11.

**Logan POV**

Estar com a guria novamente em meus braços era ótimo. Por mais merda que ela falasse quando queria destruir o clima, não consigo ficar longe. Ela se acalma, mas o cheiro de medo também está no ar. E o cheiro do sangue dela também. Tê-la mordido é apenas mais um modo de marcá-la como minha; ninguém mais tocaria no que estivesse marcado como meu. Dou risada enquanto a puxo mais contra meu corpo, sentindo-a estremecer.

Merda, Marie quer me matar fazendo tais coisas. Ouço-a suspirar quando desço a mão que estava na cintura para o meio das pernas dela, tocando-a onde tenho certeza somente ela mesma já tocou. O gemido, o cheiro, o gosto da pele salgada com o sangue quente, Logan assistindo e gostando, tudo estava me deixando mais excitado. Foda-se que estamos no vestiário, eu a quero agora.

"Wolverine... eu..."

"Não, você não vai ferrar mais nada, Marie."

Não dou oportunidade dela falar, segurou-a pelos cabelos virando o rosto dela para o lado, beijando-a. O céu deve ser parecido com isso, porque não há nada que se compare com beijar Marie. E eu sei que esse é o mais perto que vou chegar do céu. A língua dela corre contra a minha, os dentes mordiscando meu lábio cada vez com mais força.

"Está me provocando, Marie."

Ela sorri. É, essa guria sabe bem que está me provocando e acho que já passou do momento de ensiná-la uma coisa. Seguro com mais força seus cabelos, levantando-a junto comigo, fazendo-a ficar de frente para mim enquanto a empurro novamente para o banco, deitando-a. Fico de pé, os dedos soltando de seus cabelos, vendo-a me olhar sem entender.

"Calma, não vou a lugar algum."

Desço o ziper do uniforme rápido, deixando-o aberto até minha cintura, vendo-a me olhar curiosa. Dou risada, é claro que ela quer tanto quanto eu que isso comece logo; mas não. Marie merece sofrer um pouco. Essa guria fez muita merda para sair impune assim.

"Logan..."

"Não, Marie, Logan está dando um passeio."

Vamos dizer que isso é verdade, mas não é. Logan sempre está presente, mesmo que eu não queira. Esse sentimental imbecil sempre está por perto quando ela está por perto, é quase que natural. Um está presente, o outro também está. Vejo-a me observar mais séria, mas sorrir logo após.

"Pode dizer isso, Wolverine, mas sei que Logan está aí."

Dou de ombros, deitando-me por cima dela, sentindo a pele quente e perigosa dela. Ataco seu pescoço como se fosse o último ar que existesse na Terra. Merda, o corpo dela, o cheiro, o jeito, tudo nela grita para que eu a tenha. Preciso tê-la, preciso dela agora.

* * *

**Rogue POV**

Wolverine consegue me deixar sem reação quando bem entende, mas ao senti-lo me tocar, pele com pele, enquanto o quadril faz movimentos fortes, é um momento em que eu tenho que reagir.

Corri minhas mãos por suas costas, a pele quente passando por debaixo de meus dedos, o modo como os músculos moviam-se me deixando cada vez mais excitada. Gemi alto ao senti-lo correr os dedos por minhas coxas, a palma da mão tocando brevemente onde quero que ele toque logo ou vou morrer.

"Wolverine..."

Sinto-o rosnar em meu pescoço, o cheiro forte de sangue escapa da boca dele. O gosto de meu sangue está em minha língua, mas não ligo, não agora, não quando finalmente conseguimos nos entender. Mas não quero pensar nisso, não há maneira disso acontecer. Wolverine rosna alto, a mão passando para a parte de dentro de minha calcinha, os dedos escorrendo por entre minhas pernas.

"Deveria puni-la." Ele diz, a respiração acelerada, a língua correndo toda a curva do meu pescoço. "Mas não agora... preciso estar dentro de você."

Somente a frase dita por Wolverine, semi nu, deitado em cima de mim, com a mão dentro de minha renda poderia me deixar com o corpo completamente mole. Minhas mãos correm rápidas para a cintura dele, meus dedos fazem força para tirar o resto de seu uniforme, e aparentemente meus esforços não resolvem nada.

"Calma... tudo a seu tempo, guria."

Sinto-o deslizar um dedo dentro de mim, e a sensação é de puro céu. Wolverine pode ser muitas coisas, mas no momento, está sendo exatamente aquilo que sempre achei que ele deveria ser: um Deus.

Os beijos dele ficam mais possessivos em meu pescoço, estou quase perdendo os sentindos, quando ele para. O vi levantar a cabeça rápido, olhando para além de meu armário. Merda, o que eu estou fazendo? Há minutos estava discutindo com Wolverine sobre querer conversar com Logan, explicar o que tinha acontecido e agora já estou semi nua, com a mão de Wolverine me acariciando por entre as pernas.

Me contorço para tentar ver o que ele está vendo, mas não vejo ninguém. Tentou ouvir algo, mas não consigo também, apenas presto atenção nele, que paralisou totalmente vendo e ouvindo alguma coisa.

"Venha, Marie, vamos para outro lugar."

Ah mas eu não acredito, fomos interrompidos novamente. Não que não fosse algo bom, realmente não quero que nossa primeira vez seja em um vestiário; mas o destino está começando a zombar de mim. Toda vez que vamos nos acertar, seja conversando, nos beijando ou transando, alguém atrapalha.

Levanto-me com a ajuda dele, que me puxa pela mão, arrastando-me para fora do vestiário, entrando na área restrita apenas para os antigos membros da equipe. Olho para os lados procurando qualquer vestígio de que tenha alguém ali, mas não tem, aquilo está extremamente vazio.

Percebo como Wolverine entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, puxando-me pelo corredor, seguindo sempre em frente. Sorrio. Já não é mais Wolverine que está no controle e sim Logan.

"Logan?"

Ele olha por cima do próprio ombro sem parar de andar.

"Onde vamos?"

"Verá."

A resposta é curta, mas não é como Wolverine responderia. Na verdade, Wolverine já teria parado no corredor, me atacado novamente. Não que eu fosse reclamar, na verdade, no momento seriam praticamente impossível resisti-lo. Mas Logan sabe que alguém pode aparecer, isso geraria muito mais assunto do que é necessário. Vejo-o abrir uma porta ao fim do corredor, puxando-me para dentro com ele.

Sorrio. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido. É como se fosse um ateliê com vista para o fundo da Instituição. Janelas ocupando grande parte da parade a minha frente nos deixa ver a grama que cobre todo o fundo da Instituição, o céu azul, as nuvens claras, as árvores ao longe nas montanhas. Uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

Viro-me olhando Logan sem entender o porque dele me levar até ali.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Marie parece genuinamente feliz ali. Há anos tinha encontrado aquele quarto e sempre ia para ele quando queria fugir de todos os pentelhos. Olho-a me observando curiosa.

"Era o quarto de uma X-Men... não sei o nome, não pergunte."

Abraço-a, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. É, romântico o suficiente para os próximos cinco anos.

_Cinco anos? Já está pensando em passar os próximos cinco anos com ela?_

Cala a boca, Wolverine!

"Logan?" Afasto-me o sufiente para conseguir ver o rosto dela. "Porque me trouxe aqui?"

Sorrio, empurrando-a até a parede mais próxima. Não resisto, Marie desperta o pior lado que existe dentro de mim, e dentro de Wolverine. Preciso do corpo dela e aqui sei que posso tê-lo sem ter Jubilee nos avisando que vai entrar no vestiário e que não precisa ver minha bunda peluda. Ao menos a pequena é malandra, sabia que eu estava com Marie lá dentro.

Beijo-a, ouvindo-a gemer quando encaixo minhas mãos por de trás de suas coxas, levantando-a do chão. Sinto-a entrelaçar as pernas em minha cintura, enquanto minhas mãos a soltam, apenas prendendo-a na parede pela cintura. Um gemido longo e prazeroso escapa da garganta dela, me deixando ainda mais louco.

"Rogue, você vai ser minha morte."

A declaração a deixou mais acessa. Com a mão esquerda a vi soltar a renda, deslizando-a pelos ombros, expondo aqueles seios perfeitos que sempre sonhei em tocar, acariciar, beijar e sugar. Inclinei a cabeça alcançando um e beijando-o enquanto minha mão segurava o outro, apertando-o por entre meus dedos.

Deus, essa mulher vai ser minha morte, ela sabe disso. Ouço-a gemer baixo, a cabeça sendo jogada para trás. Sugo seu mamilo para dentro de minha boca, aperto seu outro seio com meus dedos e sinto meu uniforme ficar apertado demais.

"O zíper."

Não há necessidade de falar duas vezes. Com força e agilidade que nunca a vi usando em alguma coisa que não fosse no treinamento ou em batalhas, Marie afasta brevemente o quadril do meu, dando espaço para que sua mão passe e ela termine de descer meu zíper do uniforme. Merda, senti-la com apenas dois pedaços de pano atrapalhando é quase o mesmo que estar a senti-la pele contra pele.

Assim que me sinto livre do uniforme, seguro-a pelo cabelo com uma mão, a outra ainda acariciando seu seio. Marie geme alto, mas aqui isso não importa, ninguém nos escutará. Com um rápido movimento, desço minha mão de seu seio e rasgo o centro de sua renda, ouvindo-a esclamar surpresa.

"Hey, eu gostava dessa."

Dou de ombros e desço minha boxer. Por um segundo preciso olhá-la nos olhos, preciso vê-los enquanto me enterro nela. E ela entende. Ela entende perfeitamente pois fica a me fitar com aqueles olhos agora praticamente negros de desejo. Caralho, guria, você vai ser a minha morte.

* * *

**Marie POV**

Olhando dentro dos olhos de Logan sinto-o entrar em meu corpo com apenas um movimento. Seco, forte, certo. O corpo de Logan é perfeito para o meu, e meu corpo parece perfeito para o dele. Em todos esses anos achei que era a peça única, separada dos outros, mas não, Logan acaba de me mostrar que não sou isso.

Ele se move quase me fazendo gritar. A dor é pequena, mas ainda está presente. Por mais que Wolverine conseguisse tomar controle agora, sei que Logan não iria embora, ele nunca me deixaria. Não, aquele momento é nosso, apenas nosso. Meu cérebro envia pequenas descargas elétricas por todo meu corpo enquanto sinto Logan entrar e sair rápido, em estocadas secas. Minhas mãos seguram em seus ombros, minhas unhas curtas cravam em sua pele, pois sei que ela vai regenerar sem problema algum em alguns segundos.

Logan me beija, mordendo novamente meu ombro já machucado. Eu não ligo, o ritmo de nossos corpos me impossibilita de sentir qualquer outra coisa que não seja prazer. Ele me deixa sem ar, me deixa perdida. Ter um homem como Logan a me segurar, entrando e saindo de mim, me beijando, me mordendo, é simplesmente a plenitude. Meus dedos do pé começam a formigar, minha mente se nubla, e quando sinto-o estocar com mais força, grito:

"Logan!"

Nunca senti algo assim. Nunca em toda minha vida senti um orgasmo tão forte. Já havia me tocado antes, mas sentir Logan dentro de mim, o corpo prensado ao meu, me fazendo chegar ao máximo simplesmente não é comparado a nada. Meu corpo todo estremece, fazendo com que Logan fale.

"Merda, Marie, eu..."

Sinto-o escorrer dentro de mim, com uma última estocada funda, que me faz gemer de dor. Ele sabe bem que me machucou com essa última estocada, mas estou aproveitando meu recém orgasmo que o máximo que posso fazer é abraçá-lo, deixando que ele se apoie em mim. Sinto-o me abraçar de volta, segurando-me contra ele, apertando-me enquanto tenta acalmar a respiração.

"Eu te amo, Marie."

Ahhhh mas ele não disse isso agora... disse?

* * *

_continua..._


	12. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Meninas lindas da vida da Tia Fla, prontas para dizer tchau para o casal complicado e sem noção? Espero que sim! Esse é o último capítulo e é apenas aquele final que queríamos... ou não é... ahauhauahuha_

_No meio dele tem uma ceninha boba, mas que eu queria tanto fazer._

_Agradecendo: **Estrela, , Veronique, Thaay, Raffinha, Afrodite, Dora, Kezia e Sltltsr**, amo vocês pelos últimos comentários. E agradecer todos vocês que comentaram, colocaram a fic no alerta/favoritos, vocês são as melhores._

_Sem betagem sorry!_

_Boa leitura, geral!_

* * *

12.

**Rogue POV**

Consegui me firmar no chão e tentei ao máximo não olhar para Logan e fazer a cara de surpresa que eu tinha certeza que estava estampada na minha face. Aparentemente se tornaria impossível não olhá-lo após o que tinhámos feito. Consegui arrumar a pouca roupa que estava usando e olhei-o diretamente nos olhos tendo a certeza de que veria Wolverine. Afinal, Logan demonstrando esse tanto de sentimentos com toda certeza faria Wolverine aparecer.

Porém, no lugar de Wolverine, lá estava Logan. Olhando-me com os olhos sérios, recolocando a roupa e esperando que eu falasse qualquer coisa que fosse. Claro, ele estava esperando que surtasse, ou que eu respondesse a mesma coisa. Na verdade, eu estava esperando que eu respondesse qualquer coisa, mas nada saía da minha boca.

"Rogue?"

Acho que de algum modo eu devo ter ficado olhando para ele com cara de espanto, pois ele me chamou com o rosto preocupado.

"Logan, eu..."

"Ei, não... é..."

Ah merda, Logan estava gaguejando, isso não era nada bom. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Abracei-o, acariciando suas costas, como se de algum modo aquilo fosse me fazer falar ou fazê-lo entender minha resposta. O grande problema era que nem mesmo eu tinha a resposta.

"Eu também."

Foi automático. Eu sentia, sabia disso, sentia todos os sentimentos fortes e dolorosos dentro de mim, mas mesmo assim ainda conseguia dizer aquelas palavras. Eu só não sabia que essas palavras teriam a reação errada em Logan.

"Você também?" Wolverine estava presente, era óbvio. Olhei-o nos olhos e vi que ele observava meu corpo de um jeito que somente ele conseguiria, ninguém consegue ter um olhar tão sujo quanto o dele.

"Sim, Wolverine, eu também... amo o Logan." Arrumei minha blusa pela segunda vez e olhei-o nos olhos verdes. "E você também, claro."

"Isso sim é algo digno de se ouvir depois de uma..."

"Hey!" Eu digo levantando as mãos para que ele pare de falar. Ele apenas dá risada. Não sei bem se ele sabe, mas tem horas que ele me irrita de um modo significativo. Respiro fundo. "Wolverine, eu sei que pra você é difícil, mas quero dizer isso para o Logan... poderia ir embora?"

"Querida, eu até deixaria o mané voltar, mas ele é que saiu, não eu que entrei."

Essa agora foi ótima, Logan resolveu fugir. Com certeza foi porque viu minha cara de espantada com o que ele falou e agora deve achar que não vai conseguir lidar com o que eu tenho pra dizer. Meu Deus, ele é o homem mais filho da puta que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, ele deveria saber lidar melhor com sentimentos.

"Certo, então quando ele voltar, ele pode me procurar."

Viro-me pronta para sair daquele quarto quando ouço Wolverine rir. Olhou-o por cima do ombro e vejo-o olhando minhas pernas e bumbum. Deus, esse homem não vale nada. Acelero o passo e volto pelo mesmo corredor que ele me trouxe. Ainda estou sentindo as sensações perfeitas de alguns minutos atrás. As expressões no rosto de Logan, a voz dele, a respiração contra a minha e a pele quente e suada. Se eu não estivesse lá, se ainda não sentisse a leve dor de tê-lo dentro de mim, diria que fora apenas um sonho. Um ótimo sonho.

Em todos os corredores olho para os lados esperando não encontrar ninguém, afinal os trajes qual me encontro não são os melhores para esbarrar com ninguém agora. Entro no vestiário pé ante pé e escuto mais ao fundo Storm se arrumando. Saco, terei que ser rápida e fingir que acabei de chegar e começar a me trocar. Vou me aproximando de meu armário bem devagar, sem fazer barulho algum, tentando pegar o uniforme no cabide.

"Logan vai demorar?"

Se eu fosse alguém com coração fraco, Jubilee teria acabado de me matar. Ela surgiu do nada ao meu lado e sorrindo me perguntou sobre Logan. Ela é um demônio.

"Fala baixo." Peço olhando para os lados e pego meu uniforme, colocando-o sem pensar que não tomei um banho, como deveria ter feito. Olho para Jubilee que parece uma mãe olhando orgulhosa um filho que passou de ano com louvor. "Ele deve estar vindo. Ou Wolverine, não sei."

"Opa, opa, opa, vai me dizer que enfrentou o Wolvie?"

O sorriso dela poderia assustar as pessoas, mas a mim apenas me deixa saber que ela é uma pervertida de primeira. Balanço a cabeça enquanto prendo meus cabelos bem firmes e viro-me pra fechar o armário, e dou de cara com Storm nos olhando do canto do corredor. Por Deus, vai todo mundo surgir do nada hoje?

"Storm."

"Rogue. Jubilee, espero vocês no hangar em cinco minutos."

Assentimos e esperamos ela sair para nos olharmos, e quase bato em Jubilee pela pergunta que fez, com certeza Storm ouviu e agora pode ser que venha uma nova leva de conselhos e perguntas. Fecho meu armário com força e vou saindo, puxando uma Jubilee chorosa e reclamona, querendo que eu conte detalhes. Mas não vou contar, aquilo eu manteria em silêncio. Apenas entre eu e ele.

* * *

**Storm POV**

Aparentemente Rogue e Logan finalmente se acertaram. Isso realmente é bom, os dois precisavam se acertarem, precisavam ficar bem. Talvez fosse melhor que as pessoas fingissem não saber de nada por enquanto, eu também deveria fazer isso. Afinal, eu não tinha nada a ver com a vida deles. Chego ao hangar para encontrar Hank sentado em uma cadeira perto do jato, de uniforme, cabeça baixa, como se pensasse em algo muito sério.

Não consigo chegar sem fazer barulho, meus saltos acabam me entregando. Ele me olha sério, como se tivesse algo muito sério para me contar. Espero pelo pior, apesar de que o rosto calmo e gentil de Hank não consegue me deixar para baixo. E sinto aquele apertão no peito ao pensar nisso.

"Storm... podemos conversar... antes que os outros cheguem?"

"Claro, o que houve, Hank?"

Caso eu não estivesse acostumada, caso o mundo não fosse feito de mutantes que se movem rápido, que se jogam de prédios e voam, que somem e aparecem, eu poderia ter me assustado com os movimentos rápidos dele, mas ao senti-lo segurando minha mão e olhando-me nos olhos com aqueles olhos sempre tão brilhantes, tudo parecia certo novamente.

"Storm... Ororo... não sou nada comparado aos outros, mas... a vida nos fez diferentes... e... apenas... seria algo excelente se pudesse... levá-la para jantar... o que acha?"

Pode se dizer que pelo meu silêncio de alguns segundos Hank, o Beast, ficou totalmente sem reação e temeroso. Eu estremeci levemente ao ouvi-lo me chamar para jantar. Não conseguia entender a conexão que o destino fizera entre as coisas que aconteciam e o que eu gostaria que acontecesse. Respirei fundo, levantando minha mão e tocando o rosto peludo e macio dele.

"Hank, eu... adoraria."

Ele sorriu me abraçando, e então entendi perfeitamente porque Rogue não disse nada para Jubilee sobre seu momento com Logan. Aquele momento era deles e deveria ficar em silêncio sobre aquilo. Somente entre eles. Sorri ainda mais abraçando Hank. Eu estava em casa, finalmente.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Então a guria disse que me amava e saiu andando só porque deixei Wolverine no controle? Isso não era desculpa para ela sair andando, não mesmo. Chego no vestiário e sinto que ela, Jubilee e Storm passaram por ali há pouco tempo. Termino de vestir meu uniforme, pego minha jaqueta e saio dali, o cheiro da guria inundando meu sistema, deixando meu uniforme desconfortável.

Puta que o pariu, desse jeito vai ficar difícil andar pela Mansão sem ninguém perceber algo. Coloco minha jaqueta na frente e continuo andando, dessa vez mais rápido. Essa merda de hangar tinha que ser tão longe?

"Logan?"

É a voz dela me chamando de perto de um dos carros. Olho ao redor e vejo as pessoas entrando no jato. Bom, ao menos não teremos platéia. Paro de andar e espero que ela chegue perto de mim, aquele cheiro dela me deixando louco.

"Eu... tava esperando você voltar."

"É, porque?" Claro que o jogo de ser filho da puta funciona comigo e com o Wolverine, sou um bom jogador também.

"Você sabe pra que."

Ela fica vermelha e olha para o chão. Aquele rosto inocente que há minutos atrás gemia e chamava meu nome enquanto gozava... mas que merda, essa jaqueta vai começar a ficar estranha se tiver que continuar tampando minhas reações ao corpo dela.

"Marie, não sei e devemos ir."

Me viro, nem sei se ao menos quero escutar ela falando isso agora. Afinal, se ela realmente quisesse me dizer aquelas três palavras, já teria dito. A verdade é que Rogue está com medo novamente. Ela tem medo de mim e com toda a razão.

_"Só se for medo de ter outra excelente transa."_

Cala essa boca, Wolverine. Não preciso de mais merdas na minha cabeça!

"Eu te amo!"

Ela quase grita. Se tinha alguém subindo a rampa do jato, com certeza ouviu. Viro-me olhando-a sério, vendo-a respirar rapidamente, como se estivesse com medo de minha reação. Largo a jaqueta, sem me importar que ela veja que ainda estou excitado e vou até ela.

"Eu te amo, Logan!"

Puxou-a para mim, abraçando-a e a beijando como se não houvesse mais ninguém em um raio de 20 km. Quero que o mundo pegue fogo, que todos os filhos da puta sanguinários morram, eu a tenho de verdade só para mim. Afasto minha boca da dela apenas para descer e beijar o pescoço dela, mordiscando e lambendo.

"Eu te amo, Marie."

Ela estremece com o que falo e me abraça mais forte. Não sei como, mas finalmente eu e Wolverine reconhecemos nossa companheira. Ouço os barulhos do jato ligando e olho para trás, Storm está na ponta da escada acenando e fechando-a. Sorrio para ela enquanto Rogue apoia a cabeça no meu peito e sorri para a morena, me abraçando.

"Seremos bombardeados por perguntas quando eles voltarem."

Ela diz sorrindo e acenando, me fazendo rir. Passo a mão por seus cabelos, olhando dentro de seus olhos brilhantes.

"Que se fodam. Minha única preocupação agora é..." Me abaixo, pegando Rogue pela cintura e jogando-a em meu ombro direito, batando em sua bunda com certa força, ouvindo-a rir e reclamar. "que eu não consiga esperar chegar no meu quarto para te ter outra vez."

Ela ri alto enquanto começo a sair do hangar com ela no meu ombro. Olho para o lado e vejo esse traseiro lindo empinado... puta merda, essa pequena ainda vai ser minha morte.

"Logan, eu te amo, mas vou te matar se não me colocar no chão agora."

"Hummm, e vai me matar como, guria?"

Dou outro tapa estalado na bunda dela, fazendo-a reclamar de dor e tentar se soltar, mas apenas rindo.

"Algumas coisas não se fala, Logan. Ficamos em silêncio sobre isso, que tal?"

"Ótima idéia, guria, ótima idéia."

Continuo subindo as escadas que dão para os aposentos e pelo caminho alguns alunos ficaram nos olhando. Não dou a miníma, estou carregando a porra da Senhora Wolverine para o futuro quarto dela.

_"Finalmente falou!"_

Se Wolverine concordou, eu apenas vou aproveitar.

_**Fim.**_


End file.
